Life of a Succubus
by lemonsdonthurtmyeyes
Summary: In a tragic turn of events, Bella is turned into a succubus with an insatiable appetite for men. She is stuck Volterra while the Cullens believe she is dead. Rated M for dark and adult themes. Many lemons. Takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Edward x Bella in the end.
1. Intro

"The hospital dismissed Carlisle today without explanation," Edward told me as I walked into my bedroom. "None of us, including Alice, were given any forewarning." Edward, his voice haunting, tensed his shoulders against my bed's headboard.

"I feel like I'm not being given the whole story here. You promised to quit that," I raised my voice, catching Edward by surprise. Charlie was pulling a late night at the station so there was no need to hold back tonight.

He nodded, "And I do intend on keeping that promise. Truthfully that is the whole story, or at least, the part that I was made aware of. Carlisle and the others are out searching for answers as we speak." I tilted my head, urging him to continue. He exhaled, "And in the morning, I'll update you on their finds."

"Good," I shot back and joined him on the bed. He pulled the comforter up to shield me from his icy body temperature, and I nuzzled my head into his chest. He tucked one arm under my back and stroked my side. We fell into a comfortable silence. If Edward was still bothered by Carlisle's situation, he hid it well.

Carlisle losing his job would not be much of a hindrance to the Cullens. No living doctor could compare to his level of expertise. Any hospital would be lucky to have him. Besides, his medicine practice always seemed more like a hobby than a source of income. Edward told me about his family's plan on relocating to the Northeast while we're in Dartmouth. The poor Cullens would have to endure their last few months in Forks using their bottomless pit of cash.

I rested against my fiance's chest until the sound of Charlie's cruiser teared through my open window. Edward shuttered, withdrawing his hand from my side and sat up with a low growl escaping from his mouth.

"Edward," I soothed, rubbing his back. He pulled himself to the edge of my bed, distant and preoccupied with something far out of my reach.

With Edward giving me the silent treatment and me doing the same in return, the only sound in the house was Charlie stomping up the stairs to his bed. There was a moment of careful deliberation before Edward leaned down to my face, "You said that you wanted to be 'in the know' and more involved?" _Yes,_ that was what I had spent months begging for. He swallowed, "We have to leave." In one swift motion, I was out the window and propped behind his back as he ran through the woods.

The Cullens were all waiting outside their house with Alice standing at the front line, arms crossed. She and Edward shared a knowing glance. "You go on and explain," she pleaded. "My visions are still fuzzy."

"The hospital's administration reported Carlisle to local police for fraudulent documents," Edward gulped, and his eyes eerily drifted towards me. "Charlie is currently leading the investigation. He is waiting to get a proper assessment of the situation before pursuing a warrant for Carlisle's arrest—and hearing how much he knows now—it shouldn't be long."

"But they weren't any changes. Those were the same legal documents he originally submitted," Esme blurted out.

"Possible sabotage?" Jasper presumed.

"That couldn't be," Esme brushed him off and shifted the attention to her husband. "Your colleagues been noticeably appreciative of your work.. What could drive them to do this?"

Carlisle stared off blankly and opened his mouth, but Edward cut him off.

"They _were_ appreciative of Carlisle's work. So much so that they were going to honor him at this year's gala. A man on the committee was preparing a detailed speech on his education and accomplishments and noticed inconsistencies. Other members of the administration got involved, and it spurred conversation of possible identity theft."

Alice faltered, "That would explain it. I kept seeing Charlie standing at our doorstep but the vision always faded before anything escalated. Charlie is indecisive."

"Alice, when does that take place?" Carlisle pressed.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

I heard Carlisle swear under his breath. "We're not taking chances. That's not enough time to make an efficient escape," Carlisle stressed, "but it's a start. I'll contact Eleazar. And Bella..." My family stared at me, aghast.

"I'll stay behind with Bella," Edward offered. "Charlie would not have to know. We can lead him to believe that Carlisle, along with the rest of the family, left for a new job opportunity outside of the country."

Carlisle brought his clenched fist up to his chin as he assessed Edward's proposal. "Yes, I suppose that could work."

Jasper and Alice retreated into the house, minds apparently operating at the same speed. "They're packing bags," Edward explained, keen on keeping his promise.

"As we should too," Carlisle admitted, guiding Edward towards the front door with an amicable pat on the shoulder. Edward stretched his arm around my waist and pulled me tight into his chest.

The events that transpired shortly after that went far over my head, quite literally in some instances as valuables were thrown left and right. I took a nap in Edward's bed with him at my side, but the wave of calm crashed by the time I woke up.

"There is someone here. One of our kind," he sneered. "In the woods. Nobody downstairs recognizes the scent. Jasper and Emmett are leaving now to take care of it."

Their hunt was short-lived, and we regrouped with the others downstairs. My family solemnly surrounded Carlisle, who was holding an opened letter with remnants of red ink blotted on the outside. He handed it Edward.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen,

The presence of your coven is needed in Volterra. We so look forward to greeting your family in its entirety, however, it is most unfortunate that the tide turned as it did. Failure to comply will not end in your favor.

* * *

The events that followed are mostly a blur to me now. Plane tickets were purchased before the break of dawn and Edward made several attempts to leave me behind, hoping I'd be safer. He begged Carlisle to send me on a different flight. He was desperate to keep me alive. As much as he did not want to admit it, he knew that the Volturi would find me no matter how hard he tried to hide me. After four hours spent packing, driving, and arguing, we were in the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. I did not have a chance to speak to Charlie, Renee or Jacob.

Emmett stole a large van to contain the eight of us. For the first time since I first met him, he drove under the speed limit.


	2. Volterra

The sun had long set before the eight of us were nearing the entrance to the home of the Volturi members. We abandoned the van at the gates of Volterra. Surrounding us were small, brightly painted homes connected to one another. As I passed by the landmarks of the town, I thought back to the day I came here with Alice to rescue Edward. The town was unrecognizable between the night and day. I could see the fountain up ahead. Damn. That meant we were close.

Edward and I walked side by side with his right hand around my waist. In front of us were Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett kept whispering into her ear too softly for me to understand. In front of them was Jasper, Alice, and Esme. Carlisle was the head of our group, walking with a protective stance. He wanted to be the first to speak to Aro. Coming into view was a grand, open doorway. A large figure stood inside of it. Edward somberly looked me in the eyes and grabbed on to my waist tighter than he had before. The eight of us stopped walking and the figure stepped out of the doorway, revealing itself to be Felix.

"Aro will be happy to see you complied to his demand," Felix began with a monotone expression. He wore the traditional Volturi robes and black shoes. Now that I had a better look at him, I understood why the Volturi kept as their personal executioner all this time. His build was larger than Emmett, and his voice was as cold as his skin.

Carlisle tensed at his words. He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I take it he sent you to watch for us."

"It's not everyday that a moment such as this occurs. Marcus, Aro, and Caius have been anxiously waiting for your arrival. The throne room is ready for all of you. Come this way," Felix said with more enthusiasm this time around.

We followed him further into the long corridor. I studied Edward's face. Maybe after seeing Felix, Edward would know Aro's decision. The other Cullens seemed to be on the same page as me although they were more subtle about it. Carlisle looked back at Edward multiple times, hoping to for an answer that would ease his anxiety. Edward's facial expression remained unchanged. His grip on me got tighter and tighter as we walked. I spaced out when we were on the elevator. My mind was calculating Felix's words and generating questions upon questions. "The throne room is ready for all of you." Of course I remembered that room. Aro threatening Edward's life. Jane inflicting pain. Aro nearly ending my human life. The Volturi and the guard feasting on unsuspecting tourists. I cringed at that last one, knowing a similar fate may have already been place on us.

At the end of next hallway were two large doors. Felix walked in front of all us with Carlisle standing almost next him. Felix opened both doors at the same time as if he was trying to parade us around.

The rest of us followed and walked through with our heads down. Felix closed the door behind us at vampire speed. None of dared to walk far into the room. We stood near the back wall. There must have been around thirty Volturi members in the room. Edward motioned for me to stand behind him. I took one last look at his beautiful face. It was grave and stoic. I stood behind him with my left hand resting on his shoulder and my head deliriously peeking over his forearm to look at Aro. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Jasper huddled around us. Carlisle stood a few steps in front of all of us.

At the head of the throne room sat Caius, and Marcus. Aro stood in front of his throne. Jane and Alec loyally took their place, perfectly poised with their hands folded together. On their right side of the room I recognized Reneta, Chelsea, Santiago, and Demetri. On the left, Corin and Afton. Felix guarded the entrance behind us. Numerous other vampires that I had not met before resided as well.

"Carlisle, it is a pleasure to see you again. It's been too long," Aro taunted with a smile. He walked forward to take Carlisle's hand. "And little Isabella came for the ride. You made the right choice."

"I did all that you asked to do," Carlisle sighed. His face was tense yet resigned. There was no drive in him to fight, as he and the others realized they were powerless and outnumbered.

"Indeed...Although I must add that Demetri is a bit disappointed. He said Isabella's mother's scent is rather intoxicating. Pity." Emmett and Edward growled.

Emmett snapped, "Is this a fucking joke to you?" He could no longer contain his temper and ran full speed only to be caught by a searing pain. He collapsed and writhed in pain, causing the marble floor to crack.

Aro did not flinch. "Jane, that should be enough."

Emmett stood his ground and shot daggers at the man in front of him. Aro vehemently smiled back and offered a hand, "Shall we get to know one another?" Emmett's pride crumbled as he surrendered a stiff hand. "Ah, Emmett," Aro drew out each syllable and indecently stared at Rosalie. "You risk your life for her, your mate. You would much rather burn than watch her experience the slightest pain." He took a moment to address the room. "Are we not all the same in that matter?" He then lowered his gaze and spoke as if Emmett were a small child. "Precisely why I prefer to target the mate for wrongdoings such as yours. Do you not see the humor in that?

Aro sought a response from Emmett and received a reluctant nod.

Carlisle interrupted their altercation with a controlled tone, "My family is here as per your instructions. We offer you our sincere loyalty."

At that remark, Caius spat venom, " _Loyalty_. It is your disobedience that lead you here." Aro's hand raised up towards his brother.

"Now, now. That is no way to treat our guests. We are indeed grateful of your offer, but there remain a few issues that have yet to be resolved," Aro replied with hyperbolic friendliness and stalked towards me. The Cullens stepped to the side in fear, but Edward continued to shield me with his body. Aro made a nodding motion towards Edward, "Felix, will yo…"

At the threat, Edward immediately stepped to the sidelines with the rest of his family. Aro was now directly in front of me. He pressed his cold hands against my cheek and brushed down towards my neck.

"Oh Bella…." he spoke softly. "Still soft and fragile. You shouldn't be this way." He now looked back to the Cullens. "I do not know what level of patience you expected from me, but I can assure you that you were wrong." He looked back to me. "Edward tried to keep you hidden. He foolishly thought he could get past my guard, conceal your human body, and disobey request...and yours as well. I know, Bella. You do not want this. This weak body. Quite selfish of him. And you agree," He artfully feigned sympathy. He reached for my hands and intensely gripped every muscle, still astonished at my ability to block his gift. Now the engagement ring on my finger caught his eye. He chuckled to himself, turned around, and walked towards his throne.

Edward's arms returned to their position around my waist. His stance did not feel protective as it once did, _no,_ this was a goodbye hug. Now instead of defending me, his arms held me tight with compassion. His hold on me felt so deep and intimate yet loose with resignation. He was no longer shielding me. He's given up protecting me. We're hopeless. He kissed the top of my head.

Standing at the foot of the steps to his throne, Aro flashed his teeth to the whole room. "Multiple instances involving your coven have threatened the secrecy of our kind. You brought Bella into our world and refuse to change her and now our informant tells us that your family is being suspected of forging documents and committing identity fraud. That is going to cause quite a conundrum in your small town. Do you not understand? To allow your coven to continue assimilating with humans would jeopardize the livelihood of our kind."

Esme took a step forward from our family's huddle. "We assured our loyalty. We can modify our lifestyle to better fit your expectations. We can sort out our documents and patch over our mistakes to assure you and ourselves that it will never happen again. We can demolish our home in Forks and avoid the area for the rest of our lives. I...I cannot let you hurt my family."

"How can we believe your promises when she is still human?" Marcus griped from his throne.

"Ah yes. That's the concern. And we granted you such a large window of time to begin her transformation too. Pity, it really is." Aro's voice grew solemn. "But no matter. We came to our decision." Edward let out an exasperated sigh. I longingly looked up at him, and he kissed my forehead. Aro walked through us until he was beside Felix at the double doors. Felix opened the doors and led us out of the room. "Come along," Aro beamed.

The eight of us followed in similar formation to how we entered. Edward seemed the most hesitant to follow. He was scared to tell us what was in Aro's head. I heard footsteps and quickly took a peek behind me. About ten cloaked guard member treaded behind us with careful movements and watchful eyes. My mouth dropped, and Edward put his fingers under my chin, setting it to face forward. It was then that I noticed that this hallway had no doors with the exception of one small one at the end. The walls seemed to be made of stone and cement. The ceiling had a dim light source every five feet or so. I could barely see my own feet.

Midway through the hallway, Carlisle was struck with a sudden realization and planted his feet to the ground. He put his arms out to direct his family. "Aro," he begged, "This is not necessary. I'm sure we can make another arrangement."


	3. Death

Midway through the hallway, Carlisle was struck with a sudden realization and planted his feet to the ground. He put his arms out to direct his family to halt behind him. "Aro," he begged, "This isn't necessary. I'm sure we can make another arrangement."

I could see Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice stop behind him and look back to me and Edward. All of their eyes widened at the amount of the guard members shadowing us. Edward still held me in his arms and planted a kiss on my right cheek. He whispered, "We'll be away from them soon," in a reassuring voice. I tried to look up to his porcelain face but his firm hold on me prevented me from turning my head.

Aro did not turn around at Carlisle's plea and instead ran to the door at the end of the hallway to open it. Even with his strength, moving it took a lot of effort. "We do not give second chances," he riposted from the end of hallway. He gazed directly at Felix and then to those standing behind me and Edward. Felix let out a sadistic smile.

Reneta grabbed me from behind before Edward could sense her presence. Demetri pushed Edward toward the door and to the ground. To escape the disarray about to unfold in front of us, Reneta slid twenty feet behind the guard with me in her arms. They all moved too fast for me to comprehend the situation. I caught glimpses of Carlisle combating with Felix. Felix was too strong for him. Carlisle was against the wall with his back to Felix. His skin began to crack from chin to nose. Felix twisted his arm and held his face to the wall. Alec and Heidi restrained Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. Alec was a lot stronger than one would assume from his size. Before Emmett, Jasper and Edward could retaliate, Jane inflicted pain on all three of them simultaneously. Their bodies spasmed on the ground, faces harsh. Hearing Edward moan in agony sent a piercing pain through my chest.

"Please friends, do not make this harder than it has to be," Aro breathed and smiled eerily. "Felix, would you." His open palm face the door. Felix launched Carlisle from the wall to the doorway and a loud CRASH followed. Carlisle...fell?

He fell. The floor to the room must have been at least 50 feet below the door. I can't survive that fall. No human could. Felix threw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett next while they were still trembling with Jane's gift. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme did not put up the same fight that their mates did. They caved in and accepted death.

I was the only one left. I knew how I couldn't live without Edward. He's gone now. Shortly I will be gone too. Maybe we'll meet after death. I closed my eyes and tried to channel the same thoughts that Esme, Rosalie, and Alice probably had before me. I felt Reneta let me go but now a new pair of icey hands were in grasping my wrist. I opened my eyes to see Aro standing in front me, placing my hand over the left side of his chest.

"Please do not fret," he beckoned with a soft smile and gentle restrain on my arm. His fatherly demeanor caught me off guard. "I must say, I'm going to miss holding these hands. It's quite special to me, to touch a flesh hand without being interrupted by a plethora of thoughts. You are only the second I have come across in my lifetime. Perhaps if we met under a different situation, I would have taken a liking to you." He stepped to the side and opened his palm toward the door. "Right this way my dear. Don't be shy." I took little steps toward the door. He still held my hand as if I were a small child. "Your mate is waiting for you."

I knew that my life was going to end if I went to Volterra. We all knew we would die. Any sense of hope that the Volturi would be merciful was meaningless. Every step closer to the door meant I was getting closer to seeing Edward again. I wanted him to hold me one last time and pretend everything is okay again.

Suddenly someone pushed me from behind, and I was falling. I closed my eyes. This is it. I'm ready to die.


	4. Despair

My body was caught by a pair of cold, large arms. I opened one eye. Surely this is hell. Much to my chagrin, holding me bridal style was a smirking Emmett Cullen. "You're welcome, brother," he chirped with smile flashing behind him.

"You're alive?" I whispered in disbelief. Around us, I caught glimpses of the rest of the family.

"If a fall like that could hurt us, we would have all died decades ago," he chuckled to himself. I was too startled to respond.

"Does it hurt anywhere, Bella?" Edward's concerned voice chimed in from behind Emmett with me still in Emmett's arms. I shook my head.

"I broke her fall pretty damn well if I do say so myself," Emmett bragged. With that, he lowered my legs and let me walk towards Edward. Edward wrapped his arm around me and gave me a quick peck on the lips while Emmett walked away and did the same to Rosalie. With that, Emmett's attempt to lighten the mood was over and he was in despair again.

In the silence, I surveyed the area. The room was about twenty-five by twenty-five feet large with no windows and small sources of light seeping from cracks at the top of the walls that seemed to never end. The walls were a smooth texture, as was the floor. The door that we came through was high above us and closed. Other than the eight of us, the room was completely bare. Carlisle stood in a corner with Esme beside him and opened his mouth to speak.

"I've heard of this room before but I had never seen it myself. It's a death sentence by immurement. They'll keep us here for however long it take for our bodies to starve for blood." Each word was a struggle to him. All of the Cullens looked at me with heartbroken eyes. I would not last long. How long can a human last without food or water? I was already thirsty and peckish as it was. Perhaps two days was enough time to completely exhaust my body of fuel. I do not want to think about it.

Alice shot up. "Edward can change her right before her body gives out. We can extend her lifetime."

"No," he refused. "Nothing good will come out of that. I'm not putting her through three days of excruciating pain just so she can wake up as a starved newborn. It will only prolong her suffering." For the first time, I agreed that it was best that I did not become like the Cullens. Now that we were away from the Volturi, I could ask him what I've been wanting to know since our first encounter with Felix. I looked up at his golden eyes.

"Did you know this was coming? This...sort of death sentence?" I questioned with anguish. I couldn't have been the only one wondering with the Cullens now all looking at him intently. He took an unnecessary breath.

"Yes…"

"Why did you stay quiet?"

"Knowing would only hurt you more. All of you." His gaze shifted from me to the rest of his family. "We couldn't escape this. We were deathly outnumbered, and you all had tiny shreds of hope that helped you cope with the situation. I couldn't let myself destroy that."

A sudden panic took over Emmett. He left Rosalie's side and punched the wall repeatedly. "There must be a way out!" he yelled. His blows did not leave so much as a dent in the wall. He was desperately persistent, letting out a grunt with each jab. Rosalie and Jasper took careful steps closer to him for their own safety.

"The wall was meant to entrap our kind," Jasper sighed.

"Emmett...I'm sorry. It's useless," Rosalie whimpered. "Please just come sit with me." He calmed at the voice of his mate but still faced the wall. "I don't want to accept it either but…"

"We're not the first to be placed in here. I'm sure those before us had tried to same thing," Carlisle interrupted. "These will be our last moments as a family. I know you mean well, but do not waste your energy on meaningless endeavors."

A look of guilt racked Emmett's face. He supported his forehead with his fist on the wall. I had never seen him so vulnerable. He turned around and wrapped Rosalie tightly in his arms. She lowered her knees and directed Emmett to sit with her prompting Alice and Jasper to sit near them. Esme smiled at her family's cooperation.

"We had a good run," Esme exhaled as she joined the four of them with Carlisle following. "Edward, of course, had the fastest run." We all chuckled at her humor. The laughter sounded forced and unnatural. Anything to deter our mind from our imminent deaths. Edward sat next to Emmett and pulled me into his lap.

"I truly think of all of you as my children," Esme continued in a fragile cry. "If we are going to die, I'm glad we're together. I don't... I do not know what I would do if one of you passed before me." She placed her right hand in a tight fist and held it to her unbeating heart. Carlisle placed his hand on her knee. She shifted position so her ankles crossed his and her head rested on his shoulder.

In his sentimental state, Jasper shot in with his arm around his mate who was too somber to speak. "I'll be forever grateful for what you have done for us. Thank you for taking us in, and letting us be a part of your family. I, too, have always thought of you as a mother and I know Alice feels the same."

Rosalie looked lost for words. She did not value her second life but I know she cared for her family. It appeared as if she wanted to speak to Carlisle and Esme but struggled to find the right words. Emmett was still simmering down from his earlier outburst. Instead of speaking, he reached next to him to Carlisle's shoulder. The two reached a mutual understanding by exchanging nods and faint smiles.

Edward caressed my left hand and we both admired the engagement ring on my finger. Edward's family looked towards us, curious about our thoughts, and then their eyes followed ours. The reminder of our recent engagement prompted another moment of silence until Alice jumped in.

"Bella," she called with the little emotional energy she had left. "I saw that you planned on asking me to be your maid of honor. Just know I would have said yes." We both let out a quick nervous laughter. The room went silent again.

I felt Edward's chest rise jump up from a chuckle. "What's funny?" I asked him.

"Nothing to worry about."

Emmetts suddenly pulled his head up with his arms still around Rosalie. "Might as well. What do you have to lose?"

"What's he talking about Edward?" I was not going to give in. He would have to tell me eventually. Edward and Emmett exchanged glances.

Emmett had the same smug smirk that he had when he caught me. "If you don't tell Bella, I will." Edward sighed. He looked uncomfortable but in no way was he angry. A familiar crooked smile was flashed to me.

"Emmett's doesn't have the purest of thoughts," Edward snickered. The whole family knew that to be true and laughed with him.

Emmett was back to his pompous self. "I'm only trying to help."

"Of course you are, Emmett," Edward jabbed. "He suggested that since we won't have a honeymoon night, we should...take care of that here."


	5. Intimacy

Emmett was back to his pompous self. "I'm only trying to help."

"Of course you are, Emmett," Edward jabbed. "He suggested that since we won't have a honeymoon night, we should...take care of that here."

I was only looking at Edward but I could feel another six pairs of eyes watching me closely. I frantically tried to read Edward's intentions. Is he agreeing with Emmett? His crooked smile and flirtatious tone hinted that he sincerely wanted to touch me. His wording suggested otherwise. I don't know if I could possibly have sex with him here. There was nowhere to move for privacy. I'm still a virgin. Edward hasn't even seen me topless, and now there's the possibility of his family being able to see me naked. Despite my worries, there was another part of me that did want to make love with Edward right then and there. I was conflicted. His facial expression gave no hints as to what he was thinking. Why won't he speak more and make his intentions clear?

"Bella?" Edward called for me delicately. I was still in shock. "If you're not comfortable, I won't push further." His voice dropped with a hint of disappointment. So he is serious…

"No...I.." I struggled to gather my thoughts.

"You're not comfortable?"

I hesitated too much. Fuck! He's backing out. I may be indecisive now but I refuse to let Edward drop the subject for good. "Edward I want to. I want to have sex with you before it's too late but...so many people watching. I don't know if I can…"

Edward only smiled more. "So is that the only reason as to why you're unsure?"

"Mhm." I avoided turning my head away from him so the other Cullens couldn't see how red my cheeks must have been. Edward looked up and now spoke directly to his family with a hint of excitement.

"If that's the main concern, can you please all tell Bella what you're thinking." I dug my face deeper into Edward's chest. Is he purposely trying to torture me?

"Don't enable Emmett like that," I complained but my voice was muffled by Edward's shirt. I heard a round a chuckles.

"Then I'll speak," an unexpected voice interjected. Of all people, it was Carlisle who decided to get involved in this embarrassing situation. "This family doesn't have much secrets. We've all heard each other in intimate situations. With our sharp hearing, it's difficult to avoid but we never acknowledge it. We've always respected boundaries and will do the same for you and Edward as well." Such a considerate response from the Cullen patriarch. I turned my head to thank him, but before I could open my mouth speak, Emmett seized the opportunity.

"Not to mention Edward is the worst one when it comes to violating privacy. I can't have a single fantasy without him being fully aware of how horny I am."

"You're doing it right now too," Edward quipped.

"I know what I'm thinking. You don't have to remind me."

Esme interrupted their teasing. "Bella," her facial expression soft with compassion. I know that this isn't the ideal situation for this...but do what you think will make you happy. You're apart of this family, and we'll respect whatever decision you make."

"I stand with Esme, but if that is what you want, do it as soon as you see right. It won't be long until you lose your strength," Rosalie advised, sunshine and gumdrops as always.

"Would it make you feel better if you weren't the only couple in the room having sex?" Emmett asked me while looking at his mate.

"Not in the mood," Rosalie bickered. Emmett half-jokingly sighed.

"Don't think about us. Enjoy yourself," Alice insisted.

"Edward too," Jasper added. Edward jumped up slightly. He was not anticipating to also be addressed in this conversation. "Brother, you've been alone for too long. Don't worry about us. Take as much time as you please." Carlisle, Esme, and Alice nodded in agreement. Edward kissed me on the cheek.

"I agree. Let's take it a step further, if you're too quick, I'll disown you," Emmett retorted sarcastically. The family tried not acknowledge his joke but instead erupted into another fit of awkward laughter. "But in all seriousness, Bella, if you choose not to, you'll regret it later. You and Edward have behaved like a married couple since the day he introduced you to us. I can't even begin to describe what it's like to be intimate with your mate." Hearing her husband's heart-warming remarks, Rosalie's hand met his. "You two deserve this final moment together."

I had not anticipated all of this encouragement. They were all so comfortable with their sexuality. I felt a rush of second-hand confidence run through my head. I looked back to Edward and found his eyes were already on me. "I'm ready," was all I said.

I leapt up out of Edwards lap, his body swayed with mine, and we linked hands. The two of us walked toward a corner, and Edward's family relocated to the furthest area of the inadequate room. That only left us about fifteen feet of personal space. I was hesitant. I know his family was trying their best to give us the illusion of privacy. Even if they weren't looking directly at us, they would still be able to hear everything. I needed to shove that thought behind me.

Edward led me across the room with tentative steps. Unlike me, he did not seem worried about his family being in such close proximity. Living in a house where everyone has vampire hearing helped him build a tolerance to this lack privacy. Last time I discussed sex with him he denied my advances for fear of hurting me. I suppose that's what Emmett meant by "what do you have to lose." If our intimate moment had to come down to that, I wouldn't mind. Having sex with my fiance sounds like a much better way to go than dehydration.

Edward lowered and brought my body down with his. He sat with his knees bended underneath him. I faced him with my knees fully bent, sitting in his lap and straddling him. He moved close to my ear. "Just forget they're here," he whispered in a velvet voice. I timidly nodded my head and kissed him passionately. His tongue penetrated my mouth and his hands, stiff from apprehension, trailed down to the front buttons of my blouse. The thought of his hands running all over my body was tantalizing. He was halfway through stripping me of my blouse when...

"Edward!" Emmett yelled from across the room. Edward, now clearly irritated, turned his head to his family's corner. "I promise this is the last time I'll disrupt you two but know that just because I'm not talking to you doesn't mean that I'm not rooting for you from afar." Edward and I couldn't help but laugh and kiss more passionately than we had before. For once, a jab from Emmett had actually eased our tension.

My right hand brushed behind Edward's neck and gripped onto him to raise my body up. My left fingers swerved around Edward's upper thigh. With my body raised higher and straddling his, Edward's mouth traveled down from my lips to my collarbone as his hands finished unbuttoning the front of my blouse. I took the blouse off and threw it to side. I could now feel Edward getting hard against my thighs. Our lips met again as I teased him with my fingers lightly massaging from his groin to knee moving up and down. Edward let deep moans escape his breathe as I rubbed him through his jeans.

He reached behind my back with both hands to unfasten my bra. "Just rip it off," I demanded. His hands traced my rib cage from back to front and tore apart the lace between my breasts. I shook off the remaining straps and tossed it aside. His eyes softened at the sight of my bare breasts and I blushed. His left hand fondled my right breast and his right caressed my lower back to support my body sitting on top his. I've never been touched so intimately before. The stimulation from his fingers pinching and rubbing my nipple sent my waist to arch up towards him and my head to move back in ecstasy. I nearly fell out of his hold.

He grabbed under my thigh and upper back to support my weight. Edward forced our bodies to change to a position where I couldn't escape his grasp when I climaxed. He was on top of my half naked body, straddling me in the missionary position. He moved his body upward to get a complete look at my face and bare breasts. I could see in his eyes that he was checking to be sure that I was ready to progress. I blushed and without words, gave him a nod. My blushed face displayed both my arousal and vulnerability. My body belonged to him.

My hands reached down to the fly of his jeans and unbuttoned the top. Before I could pull his off his jeans, Edward shifted his entire body lower to put his mouth on my breasts. He started by stimulating my left breast with his tongue moving in circular motions and used his free hand to caress the other. He alternated, making sure to devote time to all of me and I moaned with elation. My breathing grew heavier, and he climbed back up to my lips with his bulge grinding on top of me.

I wanted him inside of me. I moved one arm from his back to his groin and tugged at his pants. His body was too massive for me to reach as far as I wanted. He pulled down his pants and boxers and I finally got a look at his enormous erection. He was packing a lot more than I imagined. There's no way I could fit his cock inside my virgin pussy. So this is how I die. Nice job Satan, you kinky bastard.

He gave my body a great deal of pleasure, and I wanted to return the favor. I stopped kissing him and motioned for him to roll to the side by tilting my head and pushing against his forearm. He complied with wrapped arms around me so I would shift positions with his body. I was now on top of him. I moved downward, tracing my fingers down his muscular chest. I took his shaft into my right hand put my mouth on his tip. I stroked his erection as hard as my arms would allow and then took him deep in my mouth, my fingers still teasing what I couldn't fit.

My head raced just from hearing his euphoria. I sucked on his cock and went deeper and deeper until it hit me. I quickly took him out of my mouth and coughed loudly.

"It's okay Bella!" Emmett berated from his corner. "Just your gag reflex. It'll go away in no time." Rosalie hit him. For a moment I actually did forget they were here.

"Sorry! We're trying not to watch but your cough was just really loud," Alice assured.

I could see the agitation in Edward's eyes but this time I wanted to be the one to console my partner. My hand trailed up his thigh. It groped his member and stroked up and down. He settled back. My free hand skimmed up his chest. "I'm about to finish," he warned. Quicker than I anticipated, he finished and my stomach was wet with his cum. I smiled up at him. I did it. I made Edward Cullen come.

He grunted heavily and rolled to the side, taking my body with him. Back in missionary position, our tongues collapsed against each other's. Edward's fingers explored down my hips and slipped off my pants. "Do you want this?" he exhaled. He meant it in solicitous way, but it was strikingly sexy. I needed this.

"Please," I whimpered. He put his tip inside of me. He started out gently, penetrating me slowly with our foreheads only inches apart. He went far enough to reach my clitoris and my chest rose up in pleasure. I held back the noises of arousal that his body made me want to make. My chest ached from resisting. Edward's lips slid down to my breasts and took my nipple in his mouth. The feeling of his tongue ravishing my nipple and his bulging cock inside of me sent my head flying. I let out a large squeak and whimper as I reached orgasm.

Edward let much of his weight rest on top me. He thrust himself inside of me with his mouth next to me ear. The sounds of his grunts put me in a trance. "I'm coming," he alerted me. His body was cold but his cum was warm inside of me. The feeling of his cum inside my pussy made me pant in titillation. He held me down as tight as he could without hurting me. My arms clutched his back and pulled him into my body.

As we were recovering, he ran his fingers along my body, savoring every curve. He lied on the ground and my head rested on his chest. I spread my blouse and his pants over our bare bodies to conceal what little we could from the Cullens in the opposite corner. Edward grinned down at me in amusement at my half-assed attempt to be modest.


	6. Draining

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfic so any feedback is highly appreciated. This chapter emotionally heavy and was quite taxing to finish. The next chapter takes QUITE A TURN. Feel free to pm me with thoughts and suggestions. Once again, thank you so much!**

 **Chapter 6: Draining**

Edward and I allotted ourselves a healthy amount of time to indulge in each other's bodies after we climaxed together. He laid his back to the ground with both hands wrapped behind his head. I curled myself around his side and rested my head on his chest, reeling in the afterglow. I could feel my heart rate steadily trickle down to a normal resting rate. I traced little spirals in Edward's chest, nonchalantly letting him know happy I was. His gaze traveled down to me and his mouth curved into the crooked smile that he knew I loved so much. He had dazzled me with that smile from our first introduction in Biology to the night I agreed to marry him. Esme had also commented on it before, saying it was one of her son's defining features. Oh right Esme..

Only then did I take notice of the incomprehensibly soft voices coming from across the room. The other Cullens had not moved from their corner. With our recent head rushes, which were now fleeting away, I had entirely forgotten about their presence being only fifteen feet away from us. Edward and I were still undressed with several articles of clothing unfolded on top of us to maintain some level of decency.

With my head shifted back to reality, I slowly raised my body up to encourage Edward to do the same. He was always one step ahead of me and at vampire speed, he wrapped my blouse over my shoulders and slipped his dress shirt back on. Our clothes had little rips and missing buttons, none of which I could remember how they got there. Edward faced me, using his back to partially conceal my half naked body from prying eyes. I fully dressed myself and looked up to see Edward's eyes already on me. We stood up together. He leaned in closer to me, kissed my cheek, and bent his neck near my ear.

"I love you so much," he growled in a hoarse voice. "I'm trying to take it all in. Before we rejoin the rest, I have a small confession to make. I should have listened to you earlier. You were right all along." He stumbled on the last few words.

I shrinked away from him. My eyebrows furrowed, and I got the urge to run my hands over my eyes. "What do you mean? You regret having sex with me here?" All my insecurities about being unworthy of his affection and being intimate near his family suddenly came to light again.

"NO!" He uttered. Both of our shoulders rose and then sat at ease. "I was referring to when I refused to have sex with you while you were still human. I was so fixated on the thought that it would be too dangerous. I was arrogant and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." His tone of voice was now subdued. He reached for my hand, brought it up to his mouth, and kissed it to exaggerate his guilt. "I will disclose that it wasn't easy to control myself around your body. I hope you're as satisfied as I am."

"Oh I'm beyond satisfied," I assured him with my arms reaching up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to me. "I can't imagine that it could get any better than that."

"Oh trust me Bella, it can get better," Emmett jetted in from fifteen feet away, prompting yet another scorn from Rosalie. Edward did not bother to turn his head and instead covertly took Emmett's gag as a challenge.

"I could hear and feel every reaction in your human body. It was incredibly sexy. Detecting each change in your heart rate when I touched you in just the right way. Picking up even your softest moans. Nothing was more gratifying than watching you lose control of yourself with pleasure and feeling you struggle to catch your much needed breath." He whispered into my ear with awareness that Emmett was intently listening to our conversation. Edward emphasized my specifically human traits, and I blushed with both arousal and embarrassment. "I love that too," he exhaled closer to my cheeks, drawing his lips to mine.

We shared a passionate kiss to close our "alone time". The moderate tears in our clothing were the least of our problems. Edward grabbed my hand and lead me to the corner of the room where his family lounged in a circle. They each moved back to make room for us and we perched ourselves down. I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm curved around my waist. All eyes were on us. There was so much I wanted to say to the other Cullens before my time was up. I would be forever grateful for the time they gave me and Edward to be intimate. More importantly, I had to show my gratitude for their support and sacrifices for our relationship before this death sentence. I began speaking before Emmett would inevitably take the floor to talk about our "performance."

"Thank you," I began, "all of you, for everything. I don't know where to begin." Gathering my words seemed impossible. There was so much to say. My tear ducts were beginning to get busy. "I guess I'll start with Emmett since I know he's about to break the silence anyway." I chuckled through my wet eyes. Emmett playfully nodded.

"Second best decision you made in the last 24 hours," he teased.

"Normally comments like that would make me wish that you weren't bulletproof, but I'll give you a pass today," I conceded. He snickered and then stopped abruptly, recognizing the morbid implication that my time was ticking away. "You are the closest I have come to having the protective older brother I always wanted. If we meet again, promise not to go too easy on me when we arm wrestle."

He freed himself from Rosalie's hold and surged up to walk toward the middle of our circle. I left Edward's side and met him halfway. Emmett pulled me in bear hug and spun me around. "I'd never let my little sister beat me in an arm wrestling match. Never," he guaranteed, still with my feet off the ground. He lifted my lower body and carried me bridal style.

"What a…?"

"Shhh….. It's too dangerous. What if you trip on your own feet again?" He proceeded to carry me the entire three foot distance to Edward's lap. He set me down, and I collapsed against my lover's body. Edward's arm supported my back, and he entangled his fingers in my hair as Emmett returned to Rosalie's side.

"I adore that," Esme gushed.

"Sorry?"

"Seeing you two happy together," she clarified. "The family never felt whole before you came, Bella. Edward was alone for too many decades. I'll admit, for quite some time I worried that he would never find a wife or that he was incapable of mating. But then...have I ever told you about the first time he spoke of you?" I shook my head. Edward chuckled.

"I was out hunting, not too far from our home," Esme recalled. "I had the afternoon to myself as it was a foggy weekday, and Carlisle was working at the hospital . School had ended by the time I returned back at the house. I opened the front door to find Emmett and Edward facetiously arguing in the living room. Now, this sort of bickering was not unusual for Emmett but what struck me as odd was Edward's demeanor." Esme continued her story...

 _Flashback_

 _Emmett and Edward stand in the living room and stare each other down in silence. Esme closes the front door with her head turned to her two sons, curious as to what Emmett is conveying to Edward through his thoughts. Emmett folds his arms in a smug fashion and taps his foot._

" _If you don't tell her, I will," Emmett threatens. Esme approaches Edward with genuine concern for his well-being. Edward had recently returned to school after a much needed break from his bloodlust. Her mind flips through all the possible issues that Emmett could be referring to. Is it possible that he slipped today? She moves forward to check his eye color for assurance when Edward suddenly interrupts her inner monologue._

 _"I didn't slip. I'll tell you what's on Emmett's mind," Edward ensures, "but I should preface it by saying that Emmett is mindlessly jumping to conclusions."_

" _As if I'm the only one thinks tha_ _—_ _" Emmett retaliates but Edward cuts him off._

" _When I left Forks, it wasn't to escape my bloodlust as a whole to but to escape from a specific human."_

" _The new girl? The chief's daughter?" Esme guesses.._

 _Edward nods in defeat. "Her name is Bella. She's unusual. I can't pick up any of her thoughts, almost as if she doesn't exist. Furthermore, her scent is intoxicating to the point where I can't exhale near her without fearing I'll lose control. I've never come across anyone like her before. After my first contact with her, I drove directly to the hospital and told Carlisle about my predicament. It is fairly surprising that Carlisle hadn't told you about her." Esme nods in agreement._

 _"And what important detail are we missing here?" Emmett pries._

 _Edward scoffs, "Emmett strongly believes that the reason I find her so alluring is because she's my mate." Esme smiles..._

"Although Edward claimed to be dead set on the notion that Emmett was wrong, his tone of voice and face brightened each time your name was brought up. He had a subconscious devotion to you. But it was most conspicuous to everyone else," Esme joked.

"It wasn't subconscious for very long," Edward said as he kissed my cheek.

Carlisle cuddled up closer to his wife and spoke to me. "When Edward came into my office after meeting you, he was overtaken with emotion. I gave him my honest input and suggested the time away from school. During his absence, I pondered the situation and speculated that you were his mate. I did worry about him and you. Too many dangerous possible outcomes. Yet, if my theory was right, I knew I'd be happy for him."

"Carlisle saw Edward's future before Alice?" Emmett questioned.

"Carlisle _theorized_ Edward's future before me," Alice corrected.

Carlisle laughed. "I suppose that's one way to explain it. Unlike certain others," he turned his head to Alice and Emmett, "I kept my ideas to myself because I wanted Edward to be the one to tell us about his love when he was ready."

"Greatly appreciated," Edward praised.

"I wanted that too!" Emmett insisted. "I just don't the patience. So after Alice had a vision of you two together, I forced him to tell Esme."

"Very thoughtful of you," Jasper said sarcastically.

"Thank you," Emmett said with an exaggerated smirk. "In truth, I did it with Edward's happiness in mind. I hated seeing you lonely all the time. After Alice told me about her vision of you and Bella as lovers, I couldn't stand around and watch you miss your opportunity." Rosalie lifted her head from Emmett's broad shoulder.

"Emmett and I briefly argued over this matter. In Alice's first vision of you, you were one of us. Emmett, like he said, had Edward's happiness at the forefront of his mind. Edward and I were more concerned with your mortality...but there's no reason to delve into that matter now…" Rosalie digressed. "I must say though, it's been pleasant seeing the shift in Edward's personality since he met you. He really does love you."

I had not expected Rose to say something so touching. Edward's eyes met mine and he reeled me in for a quick peck on the lips. "So what made you change your mind?" I asked him.

"I was itching to talk to you for a while but ultimately I waited until the direction of Alice's visions changed. I wanted to be sure that I wouldn't lose control. When you were still human in her next vision, I introduced myself to you," he responded.

"My second vision involving you covered the first day you visited our house. I told you I knew we'd be great friends!" Alice recalled.

"You couldn't have been more right about that. You're a sister to me." I reiterated. She smiled at me compassionately and whispered to Jasper. The couple shared a loving moment together and cuddled closer to one another. Of all the couples in the Cullen house, their relationship was the most private. He was always careful not to get too close to me, and the incident on my birthday certainly did not help us bond. I could only imagine the pain he suffers through to control his thirst around me.

After reflecting on my memories of Jasper, I suddenly became hyper-aware of my own thirst. My mouth ached with dryness. Now that the thought entered my consciousness, I could not shovel it out no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't recall the last time I ate or drank before traveling to Italy. During our flight I passed up on food and refreshments provided by the attendant. I was too overwhelmed with nerves to take care of myself. I was considerably weaker and peckish after being intimate with Edward, but the pangs were now getting closer to being unbearable.

The Cullens carried on the conversation. I grew tired and could barely keep up with the discussion. Edward noticed and massaged my back to relax me. I rested my head in his lap and drifted in and out of consciousness before I fell into a deep sleep.

 **. . .**

Edward and I held each other in an empty room. We were alone, silent, and naked. He straddled me. Our lips collided and Edward's hand groped my breast. I moaned in arousal. Without warning, I felt him penetrate me, and I arched my neck up as I reached orgasm. His teeth sunk into my throat. The empty room faded to black.

 **. . .**

I awoke from my slumber still in Edward's lap. An indefinite amount of time had passed by. The faint light source from the top of the ceiling neither faded nor brightened throughout our imprisonment. I looked down to see a small jacket over my shoulders. I raised it with one hand to examine it.

"It's Esme's," Edward whispered. He was curiously excited and flashed me a crooked smile. It must have been lonely for him while I was sleeping. "Esme thought you might get cold while you slept." I nodded in appreciation, and my eyes traveled around the room to find and thank her. She stood in a corner of the room with Carlisle, partaking in a particularly intimate conversation much too quiet for me to hear. I would have to thank her later.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had their own discussion circle away from Carlisle and Esme. Their mood seemed to be much more light hearted. I caught little snippets of them reminiscing about their many years in high school. Jasper joked about Rosalie and Emmett's plethora of honeymoons. Emmett was more proud than ashamed.

My attention turned back to Edward. He must have been eyeing me the whole time my mind wandered off. I climbed up his lap for a kiss but was dismayed by how much effort my body required just to turn my hips. I was only getting weaker. He knew that as well. Seeing me struggle made him visibly upset. His crooked smile dropped to a glower.

Part of me wished that dream had been real. I had no reason to continue living. Physically, the pain was insufferable, and watching Edward despair over me was mentally draining. If he let me die, he could join me soon after. This torture would be over, and the beast inside Edward could finally get what it always wanted: my blood. If my death benefitted Edward in the slightest way then my death would not be in vain.

He needed to be consoled. "I love you," I attempted to say, but it came out as a raspy moan that only highlighted my dehydration. I was light headed, delirious, and unable to collect my thoughts properly. There was something I wanted to tell Edward. If I had the physical strength and mental clarity, I would ask him to bite me. End me. I could die a quick death rather than stretch out this intolerable pain.

He sensed my frustration with my mortal body and settled my head back in his lap to rest. I was chronically exhausted and even my most alert state was delirious and fatigued. My eyes closed. I proceeded to sleep again.

 **. . .**

"Ed...ward…" I stuttered in a raspy whisper. My throat ached with thirst. Edward shifted my body so he could see my face. In the midst of him moving me, I noticed that the Cullens had returned to a large circular formation again, similar to how they arranged themselves when Esme told me about the first time she heard my name. Edward's facial expression now greatly contrasted from his cheerful mood the first time I woke up in this room. My chest tightened in anguish. He was suffering because of me. I'm the reason for his misery. I hesitated to continue my thought and held back the incoming tears. "I'm ready," I mouthed.

He stared back at me, dumbfounded. He could not comprehend what I was asking of him. I lifted my arm and pushed the hair away from my neck to give him a clue. "Bite..m...e," I continued while hesitantly pointing at my neck. "Kill….me. Please."

"Bella, I can't...I can't do that to you," he panicked. The room fell silent. I buried my face deep into his chest to shield my face from the family. I felt weak for giving in to the pain. Previously I begged him to change me and put me through three days of the worst pain imaginable yet I could not handle being a little parched. They must all be furious with me.

"Son?" Carlisle reached out.

"I can't…"

"She's suffering. It would be better this way."

"Carlisle. I can't bring myself to kill her."

"It would be a merciful death."

I slowly peeked up at him. He exhaled heavily in surrender. "If this is really what you want…...I'll make it quick, Bella," Edward assured, "and I'll be meeting you shortly afterward." His voice was hoarse. My hands entangled themselves around his waist with the little strength I had reserved. He lifted my body from his lap to the ground and sat to my side with his back towards his family. The six of them dispersed to the perimeters of the room with Carlisle standing the closet to me and Edward.

I was thirsty, dizzy, thirsty, hungry, thirsty. Everything off. I closed my eyes anticipating a fire running through my veins. The memories of James biting me in the ballet studio bounced around my mind. The pain then was excruciating, but venom would kill me faster than dehydration. That thought was pitifully comforting.

Eyes still closed, I concentrated on the feeling of Edward's ice cold arms soothing my stiff body. His torso brushed over mine. I felt his breath approaching my jaw and prepared for his teeth to pierce my throat. I became aware of my own breathing, mindful that each breathe I took could likely be my last. Edward's lips struck my neck. I jolted.

He taunted me with a kiss and his lips moved up to meet mine. The feeling of his tongue in my mouth alleviated every stress and pain that held me down before. This kiss was deeper and more passionate than he ordinarily allowed himself to be. There was no merit in holding himself back after I selfishly begged him to kill me. A soft moan escaped my lips. I lost myself in the kiss and my muscles loosened with ease.

Without warning, the predator mindset took ahold of Edward. The hand that had been gently caressing my forearm now crushed it against the hard ground. My moan escalated to a scream, eyes shot open in panic, and back arched. His teeth sunk into my neck. The burning sensation started at my head but soon spread throughout my body. Everything...black.

 **Third Person POV**

Edward clutched her body until it was drained. Her body went limp and lifeless in his arms. No longer tantalized by her blood, Edward realized what he had done. He examined the damage to Bella's forearm and gripped it in shame. Carlisle, having been closest to the incident, straightened his thoughts to solace his son. The remainder of their family stood a safe distance away, mindful of their own willpower around Bella's blood. Throughout the process, Alice kept a watchful eye on her mate, worried that the scent of Bella's open wound would entice his instincts. Esme deliberately set her gaze in the opposite direction of the grieving couple and gave a clearly forced grin back to Rosalie and Emmett. She was too distraught to watch the scene that played out in front of her.

Edward lowered Bella's upper body and set her arms to her sides to pay his respects. He sat over the physical remnant of the love of his life, unmoving and empty. His only comfort: knowing that he would be joining her in death shortly.

His mourning was interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder. Edward turned his neck back to see Carlisle. Their eyes met each other's and the two nodded in mutual understanding. Carlisle unbuttoned the front of his pea coat and slipped his arms out out the sleeves. He bent down closer to Bella's level and spread the pea coat over Bella's upper half as an act of respect.

 **. . .**

A loud creek jetted in from above their heads. The hefty door from which they entered from was now unlocked and opened. Felix's face peeked out from the doorway and looked down to the Cullens with a stone cold facial expression. Edward's eyes remained fixed on his lover's corpse while his family recoiled and turned their chins up to Felix. Felix threw a lengthy braided rope that extended from the door above to Carlisle's feet.

"Aro decided to make a compromise. He is expecting you in the throne room," Felix bellowed from the high ground. Edward stabbed the ground with his fist in rage. Were the Volturi waiting for Bella to die? Edward refused to address Felix's presence. He would not give Felix the satisfaction of seeing his grieving face.

The other Cullens assessed the situation with caution, their facial expressions calculating. Carlisle was first to speak to Felix. "Aro decided to spare our lives?" Carlisle approached the situation with a healthy dose of cynicism.

"I suggest you take what is being offered to you before he retracts his decision," Felix retorted. Edward did not flee from Bella's corpse. The other three couples entertained the idea that taking Aro's offer was their best option. Carlisle lead his family in climbing the rope. Esme followed, her mouth dropping solemnly before taking one last look at her son mourning his one love. Alice and Jasper were next to scale the rope.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were the only living family members still lingering on the ground floor. "Rose," Emmett called, "Go ahead. I'll be close behind you." She resigned and gave him a quick but sentimental kiss on the cheek before turning to grab the braided rope. At vampire speed, she ascended towards the alpine door and walked behind Felix to join her other family members. Realizing only Emmett and Edward were left, the Cullens beyond the door listened in on the conversation occurring below.

Emmett knelt next to Bella's corpse to mimic Edward. "I know that there's no way for me to truly understand what you are feeling right now. I don't know what I would do if it was Rosalie. What I do know is that Esme and Carlisle would be in immense pain if they were to lose their son. Hell, our family would never feel complete again. You're my brother Edward and I love you too much to lose you. If you can't climb that rope for yourself, please, I beg you, do it for us." Emmett paused, hoping to evoke some response from Edward, any response would suffice, but Edward remained motionless.

"Aro will only form a compromise if all of you are involved. If Edward dies, the rest of you will die with him," Felix elucidated with rage. This broke Edward's trance.

"AND WHAT ABOUT BELLA? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE BEFORE THIS COMPROMISE?!" Edward seethed with animosity. His body popped upm revealing his red eyes from gorging on Bella's blood.

"The formation of the compromise after her death was not intentional. Aro, Marcus, and Caius expected to meet with a party of eight but a human casualty is forgivable. The seven of you will suffice."

Pools of venom formed in Edward's mouth. Human casualty. That is all Bella was. He slightly lifted the pea coat to reveal her resting eyes, thinking to himself how beautiful it was that she will never feel pain, grief, or despair again. She was at peace. How he wished he could join her in this peace. How we wished he had not been so weak willed and obliged to putting her out of her misery. How he wished he had kept her heart beating for just a moment longer.

Edward stood over her body. Hopelessness consumed him. His fingers lightly outlined her cheek and jaw to take in her physical features one last time. He latched on to her left hand, now limp and cold with the loss of blood flow. He looked down at the breast pocket of his dress shirt. In it, he dropped the ring he slid off her finger, his sole keepsake.


	7. Transformation

**Author's note: Thank you for reading. The next chapter is pretty kinky so this is your warning. I almost put this story on the side burner but the nice reviews ya'll left motivated me to keep going.**

 **Third Person POV**

Five days passed since the Cullens were ordered to leave Volterra. Aro, Marcus, and Caius retracted their decision to execute the Cullens. Edward and Alice's gifts were too valuable to destroy. In exchange for their liberation, the Volturi promised to be much less merciful if the Cullens were to violate their laws again. Edward and Alice would be forced to join the guard and the others would be executed on the spot.

Felix sat idly in the throne room following a meeting between Aro, himself, and Matthew, the newest guard member. Aro recruited him for his talent not long before the incident involving the Cullens. Felix loathed the decision to free them from the chasm. More so, he longed to be the one to execute them each individually. It brought him immense satisfaction, tearing limbs apart and burning the remains.

"I do apologize for that, Felix," Aro sang, "but I assure you, if the Cullens breach contract, you will cast the first stone."

"Thank you, Master, I look forward to the day," Felix insured, and respectfully acknowledged his leader with a slight bow of the head. His body turned to leave the throne room, but Aro's voice chimed in before he could move too far.

"With all the recent commotion, I nearly forgot that the human remains are still deep in the chasm. Do please dispose of it as quickly as possible. Let's not let the stench linger."

"Yes, Master," Felix subscribed.

He carried across the castle at his highest speed and reached the chasm instantaneously. The heavy door was opened without complications. With the same braided rope used by the Cullens, he plunged down to Bella's body and lifted the pea coat off of her face.

Felix expected her corpse to be post rigor mortis with blisters and discoloration. Her corpse was not. Whether or not one could even refer to Bella's body as a corpse was debatable. Her skin was as pale as his. Hair and eyelashes fuller and darker. Lips shiny with a rose red tint. Light purple indents formed under her eyes. She was beautiful. Felix's eyes ogled at the woman before him and traveled lower where the changes were all the more prominent. Her overall frame was still petite but her proportions heavily matured.

He recalled her first arriving in Volterra wearing the same clothes. The loose blouse that buttoned in the front, and lax, worn out jeans. Peering down now, the loose blouse was ripped and missing several buttons at the top. Her chest was substantially fuller to the point where her bra was near collapsing from the pressure of her voluptuous flesh. The lace dug into her breasts and made crevices. Much of her breasts dipped out of her blouse. The blouse could not contain her enormous bust but slipped around her waist with ease. The top of her jeans teared from squeezing her hourglass shape. Thighs sensually met at the top but then slimmed down towards her knee.

Felix ran his fingers along her side. A small part of him contemplated hiding her sensuous body and keeping her to himself. Using her to fulfill his own desires. Touching her when and whenever he pleased. Nevertheless, Aro would know and denounce him for it. Felix would have to keep that thought in his fantasies.

He pondered over the changes. It was not a normal vampire transformation. Her face appeared similar to other members of his kind, but the mature body modifications were too dramatic. More importantly, if the change was not complete, her heart should be beating at an unimaginable rate. Here she was, lying on the stone ground, with no blood to pump or breath to exhale.

His arms lifted her up and carried her to Aro, forcibly repressing himself. Her flesh was softer than this or any vampire for that matter. Her delicate body molded into the supporting arms underneath. The sides of her soft breasts pressed and bound against his chest. He reached the throne room, feeling relieved to be free from perverse temptation.

"Ah Felix," Aro greeted, "who might this be?" Aro's facial expression then shattered in sudden realization. "Bella." He ran a finger across her cheek and scanned down to the lower body. "Caius," he called.

Caius appeared behind Aro in the matter of second. He held both arms out to take Bella. "Allow me," he gestured. Felix gladly handed her over.

"May I?" Aro beckoned for Felix's hand. "So, you intended to follow orders when you found yourself in this...enticing situation. I can not condemn you for your obscene thoughts. She is rather delightful, isn't she Caius."

"Quite so, yes. I've come across her kind twice in my lifetime. How I hoped this for opportunity to come again." Caius's voice reduced as he reminisced.

Aro looked at Caius with anticipation. "You may go, Felix. We have much to deliberate over. Please keep this incident to yourself until directed otherwise," Felix nodded and reluctantly departed from the throne room, hurting to leave her presence. Marcus sat up from his throne to examine the new specimen.

"Caius," Marcus intoned and reached out for Bella's limp hand. "Do my eyes deceive me? Is this creature what I believe her to be?"

"A succubus mid transformation," Caius assured. "I thought I had seen the last of them centuries ago. What a pleasant surprise."

"She's much more alluring than you described her kind to be," Marcus purred. His hands traced along her waist and scraped around the curves.

Aro moaned, "The few I've seen in your memories are incomparable to experiencing one first-hand.

Marcus groaned, "What could have prompted her transformation? The Cullens claimed she was dead."

"She must have died with a combination of his seminal fluids and venom in her system," Caius assumed.

"You suppose she had sex in the chasm?" Marcus hissed in astonishment.

"Are you able to justify an alternative reason for her transformation?" Caius muttered venomously. Marcus dragged his hand off of Bella's side, recognizing his mistake in second guessing Caius's rationale. Of three of them, Caius was the only to have a previous encounter with a succubus, albeit his last contact being centuries ago.

"From the Cullen's memories, I can confirm that she and Edward were intimate before he killed her," Aro settled. "Had I known that she carried the gene, I would have briefed you both on that matter earlier. The Cullens likely never crossed paths with a succubus and assumed she was dead when her heart gave out."

"How naive of Carlisle," Caius interjected.

"Perhaps you, Caius, should be the one to inform the guard. Their knowledge concerning succubi is about that of the Cullens," Aro wistfully admitted.

"Agreed," Marcus concurred. "Surely her appetite will require the assistance of many men."

"Oh, our dear Felix will be more than happy to help," Aro convulsed. "He was hardly able to restrain his urges when holding her."

"We will have to involve all male guard members. Her lust will be uncontrollable when she wakes. It's necessary for her to have 'sustenance' within reach at all time," Caius asserted. "Until then, the guard should be left in the dark. The situation does not concern them until she regains consciousness."

"And how much longer should that be?" Aro lamented.

"The succubi in my past vaguely described the transformation as lasting less than a week," Caius recollected. "Using the time the Cullens left the chasm as a starting point, we can expect her eyes to open with the next two days.

"Before long, the guard will have a new toy," Aro jeered. "How exciting."

"A delectable one indeed," Marcus said under his breath.

Caius looked down at the girl in his arms. He admired her swollen breasts, peeking out of her blouse, and leaning against his chest. Her clothes hugged tightly at her bust and hips, struggling to collect her massive curves. Ripped jeans overflowed with flesh where her thighs met. "Perhaps we could fetch Heidi to find her more suitable clothing," Caius suggested.

"And bathe her too. The scent of her creator is still detectable," Aro repined. "I sense that her aroma is much more fragrant without him concealing it." He laid out his arms palms ups, signaling Caius to hand over her lifeless body.

Caius surrendered her to Aro's hold and mentally outlined his plans for her. "Shall I summon Heidi?" he proposed.

"Of course," Caius complied. "I have a proposal," he said with the offer of his hand. Aro supported Bella with one hand and latched on to Caius with his other.

"Oh yes. That would undoubtedly excite the guard."


	8. New Body

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the great feedback. I promised you a kinky chapter and here it is. We have a lot of lemons to get through.**

 **Bella's POV**

My eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling. I found myself lying down on table, in a desolated room, lightheaded and indistinguishably hungry. My arm pushed my body up to a sitting position, and I peered down to a mound of cleavage stuffed into a tight black dress. My slim waist easily bent upright to sit. Still focusing my gaze down, I curiously groped my breasts. This body felt foreign.

My headache lightened as I fondled my full and plump breasts.. Proceeding from a sudden, and unexplainable urge, I dug into my dress to soothe my nipples. I faintly moaned. This body was unrelentingly more sensitive than the one I had in past. I traced around the squishy flesh that leaked out of my dress and pinched my nipples, moaning louder with each movement.

"I see Caius was not exaggerating about your impulses," a voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see a blonde woman with red eyes and pale skin standing with a book in her hands. She used her finger as a bookmark and walked up to face me. "You'll have plenty of time for that later." She lifted my dress for modesty. Though it only lasted a second, that moment her fingers graced my breasts sent a rush to my head. My cravings and headache returned. I was agitated. I need her to touch me again.

"Now get up," she barked. "There's a mirror to your right. Take a look." I followed her demands and saw my reflection in the full length mirror. My eyes were a bright red. Wavy black hair ran to my waist. Skin was off-white and without a mark or blemish. My fingers ran up and down the black dress, pulling the shoulder straps to get a better look. It was a simple, solid black color. The stretchy fabric exposed my decolletage on top and then ended far above the knee. I brushed along the bustline, searching for a bra and resisting the urge to pleasure myself in front of the woman. No bra or support found.

"The dress was my pick. You are a difficult size to fit so I had to resort to form-fitting material. I informed Aro that you will be measured after your meeting with guard. He is rather enthusiastic about completing your wardrobe," she lilted. "I must admit that I am quite curious about your bust measurement as well."

The room's only door opened and a familiar voice rang in—Jane. "Arrangements are complete. They're waiting," Jane announced.

"Wonderful timing," the blonde woman snapped and grabbed ahold of my wrist. "This way, Bella."

"You know my name?" I asked softly. It was the first time I had spoken and my voice came out anew in a deeply feminine tone. The woman self-righteously chuckled and walked me out the door.

"Of course I do. We've crossed paths several times before. Do you not remember your mate pleading for Aro to take his life?" she groaned. The memories of that day were cloudy but not gone. Edward, a man I loved, tried to kill himself. Alice, a girl who was my friend, took me to Italy. After a brief altercation, the three of us passed by a woman giving a tour to humans. The woman's name was—

"Heidi," I stuttered.

"So you're not an amnesiac," she replied with a smirk. "Besides, me knowing your name should not impress you. Everyone in the guard knows about you."

"Everyone?" I echoed. Heidi refused to elaborate. She led me down a hallway while restraining my shoulder and forearm. Her hands grasped only inches away from soothing my aches and desires. Repressing myself was exhausting and painful. My legs staggered as I walked and Heidi became my support. Jane followed close behind. From my memories with the Cullens, I recognized the upcoming door as the entryway to the throne room. Our heels clacked together on the floor as we approached it. Jane swept past us to lead the way.

The door opened to reveal Caius standing in front of his throne with the entirety of the guard bordering him. Aro and Marcus calculatingly watched me from their thrones. Their eyes scanned every curve of my body. Caius stood with his lips pressed together. He opened his arms. Heidi released me, and I launched myself into his embrace. My fingers impulsively stroked his chest, but he ignored my advances.

"Ravishing, is she not?" Caius marveled to the two leaders behind us.

"A fine addition," Aro approved.

"She's weak," Marcus said with contempt, observing my trembling legs.

The corner of Caius's mouth quirked up. "Patience. She has not been given a chance to feed yet. She will recover her strength in due time."

Caius turned my body and restrained my back against his chest with a toned arm cutting into my bust. My front faced the surrounding guard members observing us. Roughly twenty pairs of red eyes vehemently watched Caius draw me into him. The arm pressed between my breasts enticed my intense lust for him. He needs to touch me more. My hands latched onto his arm to direct him deeper into my cleavage. Caius prevailed.

He spoke to the guard, "She is much easier handle without that overbearing mate. While succubi do retain their human memories, it takes years to restore the emotions attached to those memories. Her precious mate is now just information in a textbook."

Caius's expression grimaced down at me, "Understand that her needs differ from ours. Her bloodthirst is comparable to a human's hunger. She knows when to feed but has the discipline to resist." He dipped his head near my left shoulder as if to whisper in my ear, but his voice projected towards the guard in front of us. "Helpless Bella has a unique appetite." The arm that bound me stretched down the front of my dress to expose my nipples. The dress hung underneath the folds of my breasts, propping up my soft flesh.

His virile hand fondled my left breast. I squealed in arousal, writhing my chest up, giving my body to him, desperate for more. His face intimately curled around the back of my head to take in my reaction. "She feeds off of the stimulation," he explained nonchalantly. His other hand wrapped around my hip and caressed my inner thigh.

"I'm so hungry. Please more!" I begged.

"So impatient," he hissed. "This demonstration has only just began." His finger squeezed and rubbed my nipple as he spoke. "The newborn phase should last a few years. Until then, her appetite will be insatiable and the emotions attached to her memories will be gone."

I feverishly panted. "Please! I want you inside of me!" I begged.

He grunted, "You're mine to play with. I don't care what you want." The arm around my hips tightened and crushed me against his groin. His pulsing erection graced the back of my thighs through his clothes.

His face turned to the guard. "New succubi are impulsive. Far too naive to know what's good for them. If you let her control you, she'll never learn."

A smoldering sensation ran between my legs yearning for him to cool me. I bent my free hand around my back to reach into his pants. My body ached and called for his cock to be inside of my mouth, my pussy, and my ass. They all belonged to him.

He caught my wrist near his groin. "Disobedient whore!" he reprimanded. The hand fondling my breasts pinched and squeezed with painfully intense pressure. I screamed. My hips recoiled in his grasp. "You will do what I want, when I say!" he brutally ordered.

Caius turned his attention back to the guard to continue the lesson. "That's why I maintain dominance. If I listened to her and let her orgasm too soon, she will not feel satiated. She'll helplessly crawl back for more within minutes." His fingers scraped down my side until they reached my upper thigh. His opposite arm continued to restrain my breasts. Chills ran down my spine. "Pathetic," he groaned.

Marcus interposed, "Do you plan on satisfying her here? Or will you leave her weak and vulnerable?"

Caius's mouth twitched to a sadistic smile, "As tempting as she is, I'm suppressing my urges. Bella here is a toy for the men of the guard." With my breasts still fully exposed, he scooped underneath the folds with his arm. I nothing but a doll for him to manipulate. A single finger pulled my chin up to project my face to the specktators in front of me. "They need to know how to properly treat her before I send her off."

"Are newborn succubi always this feeble and vulnerable?" Aro lamented.

"She'll strengthen physically and mentally once she's properly fed," Caius sensually whispered in my ear. He gazed around the room and snickered maliciously. "Eager are we, Felix?" Felix's expression tensed at his master's taunt. "You'll have your turn shortly. First, I have my own curiosities."

His finger lowered and traced down my belly. He forcefully reached under my dress to massage my pussy over the lace panties. He rubbed deeper and deeper until I was about to come. He stopped abruptly. I gasped loudly for more. Over my arousal he mused, "She is far more sensitive than her peers. Shall we test her limits?"

"I can't take it! I need your cock inside me now! Don't stop again. Keep going," I instinctively begged. The warm erection throbbing against the back of my thigh taunted me.

"You are not to give orders!" he reprimanded and forcibly held my chin up to reveal my neck. I fearfully whimpered. Caius's eyes stared down at mine as he spoke, "Alec, what do you believe is a proper punishment for her defiance?"

Before Alec could respond, I cried, "Please, I nee–"

Caius bit into my neck and released his venom inside of me. I burned and convulsed in his firm hold. He derived pleasure from my screams. "Look me in the eyes," he aggressively demanded. "In here, you're my slave. I will use you how I choose."

The stinging from his venom dissolved. I sobbed and nodded to him in submission. "Good little doll," he coaxed with both of his hands trailing down my body. He tugged the bottom of my dress and rolled it up to my waist, exposing my lace panties to the room. "Let's see just how sensitive you are."

With one finger, he carved little circles into my inner thigh. His face carefully studied my reaction as he brushed closer to my pussy. "So wet for me," he intimately moaned into my ear. Fingers stroked my pussy over my panties. My head spun. I inwardly begged him to violate me further, rip off my panties, and penetrate me. I suffered through his teasing, fearing another bite. My body melted into his.

Just as I was about to come, his hands traveled back up to my hips. He gripped loosely around my waist. "Get on your knees!" he yelled. I complied, and knelt in place with my voluptuous thighs pressed together. Euphoria dripped down my inner flesh. He violently dragged my knees to face him.

Crouching to meet my defenseless face, he spoke, "Relax, you'll be fed shortly." He turned around to join Aro and Marcus on the throne, leaving me kneeled alone in the center of the room. Without bothering to look back at me, he monotonously commanded, "She's yours now, Felix. Do not return her until she has been properly fed." Two bulky arms cinched around my waist from behind and lugged me out of the throne room.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Since the next few chapters will be lemons, feel free to message/review with kinky suggestions.**


	9. Felix

**Author's Note: Thanks for the love and support! Sorry this took so long. I almost abandoned the story, but the encouraging reviews kept me going. Gotta give the people what they want! That being said, this chapter is pretty dirty. For future reference, not all of the lemons will be be between Felix and Bella (this is an Edward x Bella story afterall) and the next few chapters will be between Bella and other guard members, including an OC. They all have** _ **interesting**_ **ways of doing the do so be on the lookout for those chapters.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading! Feel free to leave suggestions for the next few chapters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Bella's POV**

" _She's yours now, Felix. Do not return her until she has been properly fed." Two bulky arms cinched around my waist from behind and lugged me out of the throne room._

At his highest speed, Felix scooped me over his shoulder and vigorously took me down several hallways and staircases. My soft thighs beat against his solid chest with each stride he took. His arms unrelentingly secured my waist over his shoulder. Leathery hands meant to hold me down impatiently squeezed the cushiony flesh around my thighs and held me over until we reached his stopping point.

After Felix came to a halt, the stone-like flooring, artwork on the walls, and mysterious gaps and dents in the ceiling tiles caught my attention. He grunted in what I could only assume was anticipation. Languishing in the thought of him pinning me down to the wall and taking every inch of my curves, I caressed my exposed breasts, imagining his burly hands taking advantage of me. This corridor was dramatically darker than the throne room, yet my vision could make out every fine detail around me. The ghastly screech of an opening door filled the hallway. Felix surged through the doorway, bearing me down with him.

His movements were quick and precise. In a mere second, Felix violently shoved me onto a bed fit for a king, took off his cloak, and closed the door behind us. He climbed up my thighs and straddled me, keeping his face just inches away from mine before taking snatching my wrists and restraining them above my head.

"I have to stop myself. You're too...irresistible" Felix moaned into my ear, sending fiery waves to my core. My legs writhed beneath his control but found themselves helplessly confined between his knees. An aggressive smile flashed down to me, "For now, with this body, you are my weakness, but I will eventually overcome you, you will always need me. You're nothing without me," he taunted.

I did need him. Every cell in my body felt as if it was on the verge of bursting, and his body was my remedy. I was instinctively drawn to all of this man's vile features: the deep grunts he made as he held me down, his broad shoulders large enough to crush me, and the now visible arousal between his legs.

"I do need you," I admitted, raising my hips and upper thigh to brush against his erection. "I need to feel your warmth inside of me. I can't help myself." His eyes loosened their intense focus and peered down at my coaxing motions. Felix's eyes met mine again, deeply contemplating his next move.

"And what do you want me to do to you?" he pressed. "You're a big girl. Use your words." My gaze scaled up and down his length with desire.

"I want you to touch me. It hurts! I need this. Please come inside me," I pleaded, eyes widening with each word. Felix's intoxicating stare beckoned for me to continue, taking pleasure in watching me beg and suffer. "My chest hurts so much! I know you can stop it. I need you touch me, suck me, squeeze me! Anything!" Saying that aloud built knots in chest. I arched my back to relieve the ache and tempt him further with my protruding breasts.

With one hand still firmly gripped on my wrists, his index finger traced down my cheek and trickled down to my sternum. An electrifying sensation ran through my chest and came out as a smooth purr. He savored my every reaction, keeping his eyes fixed on my lips as his finger teasingly outlined my breasts in repeated circular motions.

My chin tilted up to directly face the visibly agitated man on top of me. I desperately pleaded, "Please, more…" and my voice drowned out when his smooth lips clashed against mine, his tongue begging for entry. I opened my mouth to him, letting his passion enter me. My wrists were freed from his restraint and reached up to toy with the collar of his button down shirt. His wet lips trailed down my slender neck and melted into my plump mounds. Over the ripped dress, uncharacteristically trembling hands skimmed the inwards curves of my waist, embracing the feminine curves.

My voluptuous chest impatiently ached for him. I offered my body with my back arched up to him but his perfectly vile hands forced me against the sheet and groped both of my breasts, unable to completely grasp them as flesh spilled out through his fingertips. My stiff nipples flamed up, craving for his lips to suck out the pain. Lost in euphoria, I couldn't make out the words to tell him what my body needed.

"Must be so tight," he hissed into the torn bodice under my breasts, "Let's take care of that." He ripped the material ever so slightly as a means to torment me. I wanted it all off, and he knew it. In both frustration and arousal, my chest arched higher with the leeway he provided me before his hands slammed my back to the white sheets, giving in to my desires.

His tongue drew around my areola with a hard hand kneading the other breast. His warm nibbles on my now erect nipple send a wave of hot through my core, and he sucked out of the pain. I thrust my head back as all the soreness and tension faded away. Felix's sly face jerked up at me and two hands reshaped the undersides of my breasts.

"How does it feel?" he asked for his own gratification.

"Something inside of me wants to explode but it can't...hard to breathe...keep going...let it come out…" I panted, my answer only partially satisfying him. He continued massaging and squeezing all my fleshy folds, crushing the doughy bits under his clothed chest.

"Is that all?" Felix pressed.

"Everything...tight. Just take me!" I pushed, helpless fragile fingers skimming down his jawline.

Felix raised his upper body, unbuttoned his shirt, tossed it to the side of the bed, and fiercely crushed his lips against mine. His half-naked body on top of me was another reminder of how weak I was. He reeled me up to his brawny chest and dominating arms clung behind my waist, burying me deeper into his abdomen as our tongues danced. I tenderly clawed his back, provoking him to hold me tighter. My fingers found themselves back on the remaining fabric of my dress and tugged at the seams covering my belly.

"Anxious?" Felix howled, twisting and contorting my limbs as he pinned me back down to the mattress. "Do you remember nothing that Master Caius told you? All of this is for you, Bella, you selfish girl. If I fuck you now, you'll soon find yourself starving in the hands of another man. I won't let that happen. I'll fill you up, and in the meantime, you have to trust that I know what's best for you." I swallowed, tensing at the throbbing sensation running between my legs as his bulge brushed against my inner thigh. "The remnants of your dress are the only thing keeping me from tearing your legs apart."

So I was his kryptonite. All this pushing and pulling was his screwed up way of handling his own insecurity, that someone as small and young as me could hit his weak point. How did I not notice this before? Well he may have the physical advantage but mentally he's no better than—what's his name again?—Mike Newton!

"I want you!" I repeated with sensual eye contact and a light moan to follow. "I want only you. The other men in the throne room were so small compared to you. They can't give me what I need." I licked my lips, testing his self-control.

Felix's brows furrowed and eyelids twitched from an inward struggle. Breaking eye contact, he dropped his hands to my dress and pulled it up to cover my breasts — his Achilles heel. It was a tight squeeze that nearly shred the fabric and exposed my belly button and the black lace panties below. Felix tickled around the hem and lost his train of thought. With my newfound freedom, I carved a long line down his neck with my fingertip at his mercy.

"Anyway you want, just let me have you," I wooed, drawing my lips closer to his ear. He took me into a passionate kiss, propping both of our bodies into a kneeling position. I climbed up his torso, one hand wrapped around his neck and the other flirting with his belt. He groaned and I felt every muscle in his body loosen around me as he caressed the back of my thighs.

I pulled my body to the edge of the bed, guiding him with me. I yanked his belt off with this new bold attitude I came to enjoy. With both of us near standing, I broke away from his lips, flashing a shameless look of arousal, and lowered to my knees in front of him. Felix frantically stripped himself wholly, unveiling his full throbbing erection inches from my lips.

My mouth pooled with venom and took his manhood in, eyes widening at his fullness and gazing up at him for encouragement. He ran his palms through my long, black hair as I lightly bit the tip, my fingers stroking his shaft until he groaned. My tongue daringly ran up and down his cock before I took him in as deep as my throat allowed, and ladylike hands clung to his hips, pulling him into me further.

"Bella!" he cried, finishing with a grunt. Startled, I took him out of me and he ejaculated his venom all over my neck, his juices dripping into my cleavage. He stared down at me with a euphoric smile, clearly aroused by the mark he left on me. I prided myself in the power I had over this man, to make him behave so erratically. Before he finished, I took his rigid shaft back in my mouth, swallowing what was left to come and letting him fill me up.

The sweet taste of his sex coated my dry throat and made me hungry for more. I pulled back to examine his face, forming a string of our fluids from my lips to his hard masculinity. His head turned down to me with narrowed eyes and a frisky curve of the mouth.

"I've been waiting for this. I want you to come for me!," he grunted, scooping me from under my lush thighs to shove me back on the bed. His arms forcefully slammed my back to the sheets, peeling away what little was left of my black dress. "I've had enough playing around with you, Bella. I need to have all of you."

Kneeling in front of me, Felix tempestuously grabbed ahold of my ankle and flung it over his shoulder. In one swift move, he ripped off my lace panties, and two fingers penetrated my folds, stroking my walls and evoking an eruption inside me. Fingers dove in and out, gliding in my intense moisture, reaching my heated core.

He abruptly slid out, revealing his dripping fingertips. "Wet for me?"

"Mhm," I moaned, leaning my hips into his full throbbing erection. He ravenously licked my nectar from his fingers and directed his attention back to me, pulling my ankle higher up his shoulder. With a hand on his member, he eased into me, sinking in with one deep thrust. I convulsed around him, crying out as his overwhelming size pummeled my tight walls.

"Do you like that?" he vigorously groaned, lifted my hips upward and pounded into me with increasing strength. I rhythmically pressed back to meet his every thrust, twisting and obeying my instincts. Letting out a whimper, I raised my hips from the satin sheets, as the shuddering contractions intensified. My quaking hands latched on to the edge of the mattress, unable to contain themselves.

I was near completion when Felix exploded inside of me, his warmth bringing me intense pleasure. He growled in satisfaction, kept himself confined within my walls and graciously let his juices flow into me. My breathing accelerated and eyes closed, taking in the feverous sensation. The pangs in my head escalated as if I was a thrust away from finally feeding my nature.

"I'll take care of you," he assured in a deep whimper. With inhuman stamina, he rammed into my torso, nailed my body to the bed, and pulled my knees around his pulsing pelvis. He imbedded himself inside me, directly hitting my sweet spot; I was seized by a rush of sensation so intense that I grabbed the back of his neck and dragged him down with me. We struggled to catch our breaths, chests combating against each other. I brashly cried out his name, until my moment of release.

"Felix!" I squealed, shifting relentlessly beneath him. He growled into the nap of my neck, making my hairs stand on edge.

"I'll take you," he savagely muttered, nibbling on my ear, "You're mine."

His arousal erupted and filled me to completion. We met each other in a passionate climax, non-beating hearts seemingly fluttered in ecstasy. He slid out of my envelope, tenderly lowered my knees to the mattress, and intimately rolled his hands up my plump thighs and chest.

Felix hovered on top of me, propping himself up with his erotically intimidating arms. Crimson eyes pored over my parted lips and rising chest.

Gasping in the midst of recovery, he whispered with aggressive eye contact, "You finally found your purpose. You're a good fuck, Bella. Don't think of yourself as anything more." Trembling over me, the muscles in his shoulders surrendered and his body dropped into mine.

I wanted to be mad at him...I really did.

Felix collapsed on his side with his head nestled into my breasts and one hand over my slender waist. The painful, yearning sensation in my head disappeared in the afterglow. The lustful urges still existed but were safely tucked away into the back of my mind. I was completely satisfied, no longer overpowered by thoughts of lust. Memories from my past life traveled in and out of my mind.

My fingers buried themselves into his soft mess of almond hair. With his eyes closed and face curled against me, he displayed a sort of vulnerable side, utterly relaxed and unguarded. The Felix that I first met with Edward and Alice was stoic and militant and behaved no differently when he lead us to our hypothetical deaths in the chasm. His personality seemed almost robotic back then with the exception of the excitement in his eyes when he killed Bree. The past me felt sick to my stomach watching that ordeal unfold in front of me and struggled to wipe her piercing screams from my memory. I vividly remembered seeing that happen but now, all remorse for Bree—gone.

Am I like Felix? If the human Bella met the current Bella, would she think I too was stoic and robotic? She would probably take one look at me and assume I was just some stranger. Every memory of the old Bella's life is so clear yet they all seem like out-of-body experiences, as if I never lived them and somebody surgically implanted the memories of a stranger into my head.

"Felix," I delicately beckoned, gazing down at the white sheets. "What was I like before, you know, before I changed?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "You were not anything of importance, a nuisance in truth. That lanky human pales in comparison to your new body." The hand on my waist sensually snaked down my hip before giving my flesh a daring squeeze. Caught by surprise, an aroused whimper escaped my lips. "Dammit!" he roared and rose to pin me under his violent grasp. I silently succumbed to his madness.

"You torture me like this. You make me this way," he groaned, lowering himself so our foreheads met. A virile hand yanked my chin up and closer to his overwhelming gaze. "Your very existence challenges the self-discipline I took centuries to perfect. That soft moan you carelessly let out, your lips, and flesh call for me to keep you here and fuck you until your body gives out." He heatedly released me and picked his clothes off of the ground.

"You said you prefered the new me," I curiously shot back, not understanding his hotheaded rationale.

"At least a succubus is good for something," he coldly rebutted, already fully clothed with the cloak to boot. I sulked from the comfort of his bed and he left me with a closing remark, "Heidi will greet you here with new clothes shortly. Until then, stay put," and the door slammed behind him.

Was I upset —no, confused—absolutely. I admit that asking Felix about my life as a human was a bad idea, especially considering he recently called me a "good fuck," but blaming me for his own lack of self-control was beyond ridiculous. Logically, I should be hurt, if not mildly bothered, but I was dead inside. Caius said this emotionless state would be short-lived, but time could not pass quick enough.

I slapped myself.

I'm broken. Part of me wished Felix didn't finish me so I'd still be distracted by my appetite instead of having to sit here and dwell on what I lost. This numbness is worse than anger or sadness. I'd gladly relive the day that James attack me in the ballet studio or when Edward thought I was dead. I just want to feel again and understand my past self. The human Bella constantly threw herself into Edward's arms, not out of some lustful desire but for companionship. She said she'd marry him, and he promised to love her forever. When that starts to make sense again and this "newborn succubus" period ends, I'll have to return to Edward and see if that promise holds true.

 **Thanks for the support! The next chapter is more plot buildup and will be out much quicker than this one.**


	10. First Meal

**Author's Note: So I added an OC into the mix, and surprise surprise, he's not European. Steph wants you to believe that there are no Chinese vampires, but I don't buy it. About 20% of the world is Chinese so there has to be at least one. I've fallen in love with this character, and hopefully you will too.**

 **I've had more free time on my hands recently. We just had a nor'easter here, and now that my power is back, I've been writing non-stop. As always, reviews and PMs put a huge, dorky smile on my face. Even the small ones have an effect, so if you just write "Heidi is a bitch" or "cool beans," I'm more than happy to accept it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: First Meal**

 **Bella's POV**

I sat back against the headboard, reflecting on my past with Edward when the door suddenly swung open, and three stern faces trickled into the bedroom. Heidi's heels clacked against the marble flooring. A thin, black garment bag hung over her arm, and she set it down by my feet on the mattress. A cherry eyed Asian man, roughly 5'10" and devilishly handsome, lagged behind her. He flaunted chino pants, and a navy blazer over his dress shirt, an unusual choice of clothing considering the demure atmosphere.

More eye-catching was the human that followed him. The woman could not have been more than thirty years old. Her mahogany hair was pulled back into a youthful, high bun and gaudy fingernails fidgeted at her chest. The scent of her pumping blood was delectable and triggered a slight burn in my throat, but I got the feeling that Heidi didn't want me to sink my teeth into her just yet.

"Bionca," Heidi gestured to the jittery woman, "le presento Bella."

"It might help to hold your breathe," the man warmly advised me. "Bionca is going to take some quick measurements. It'll be over before you know it." He approached the side of my bed, and offered a gentleman's hand while fighting his carnal excitement at my naked body. His peach lips pleasantly curved as he effortfully shifted his attention away from my chest.

Heidi scoffed, "I'd do it myself, but Aro won't 'settle for less' as if this woman has more expertise than someone who has been dolling herself up for centuries."

"Aro is very particular in terms of how you should dress here, Bella. Bionca owns a high-end shop on the outskirts of Volterra that caters to women with your...assets. Aro wanted her to get a good look at you instead of blindly picking your wardrobe," he prodded, passive aggressively speaking to Heidi through me. "You won't have to lounge around in a spandex dress anymore."

The courteous man turned my shoulders towards Bionca and left me in the middle of the room. She plucked measuring ribbon out of her back pocket and directed me to spread my arms, allowing her tape to wrap around my trim waist. I was suddenly hyper-aware of two euphoric scents: blood and sex. Bianca's heart rhythmically sang as she bent her knees in front of me. I welcomed her aroma, glanced down her, and marveled at my pudgy breasts and thighs, still glossy from Felix's loads.

"Easy there, Shen. Try thinking about your brother," Heidi berated, driving my head back to reality. The man indignantly groaned, fists clenched at his side, but he bounced back with a sigh and ingenuine smile.

Pointing out Felix's remnants, Heidi continued, "You'll have a chance to wash that off after you speak to Caius. He wants to properly assess your progress while you're still functioning. Your appetite should return soon so time isn't on our side."

Noticeably anxious, Bianco distanced herself from my torso and jotted into a notepad close-at-hand — 38-24-36, 38F. Heidi peered over her shoulder, turning a bitter shade of green as she digested the data.

"With a ratio like that you'll be stuck in robes and towels," Heidi spitefully belittled.

"Don't let her get to you. She'll be gone soon enough," Shen breathed. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Shen here is my newly-assigned assistant," Heidi clarified, catching on to my confusion. "I'm not just your babysitter, you know? Tonight I'll be handing out pamphlets to our meals, in that time, your problems are Shen's problems. Try not to get too much blood stains on your new clothes."

Shen rolled his eyes, "You're already handling Bionca quite well." Truthfully, her scent was tantalizing but not unbearable. The burning thirst paled in comparison to the pain of Caius teasing my body in the throne room.

"Does she know?" I faintly mumbled while Bianca knelt to size up my shapely thighs, her knees trembling.

"Whispering isn't necessary. She can't understand you. We haven't explicitly told her anything, but she can take a hint," Heidi snarled, her strawberry lips viciously curled up . "She'll be yours soon since Aro insists that it's too dangerous for you to feed with the rest of us." I salivated, fantasizing about biting into the nap of her neck with a rubious stream flooding down my jaw.

"She's….mine? I'll get to taste her?" I slurred, mouth pooling with venom and eyes fixating on Bianca's veiny wrists as her ribbon wrapped around my thigh.

Shen shuddered, "Let's not get too excited."

"You don't have to infect her mind too. It's only natural that she wants slice Briana's neck open," Heidi derided with her hands pantomiming Bianca's death. A line appeared between Shen's brows, and he drew his lower lip between his teeth in sheer disgust.

Taking a page out of Edward's book, I sheepishly asked, "Are you vegetarian?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Shen's expression soften, careful not to inflict his anger on me.

Bionca stood up, scribbled some minor details into the notepad and patiently lingered around the vampires. Itching to move on, Heidi acknowledged her stark presence, "Ha finito con Bella? Perfetto." She uncomfortably nodded and presented her notepad to us. With belligerent authority, Heidi commanded, "Shen, escort Bianca back to her shop. Stay with her at all times and keep her silent."

"I know the drill," he sneered. His legs straightened, and he shot towards the door, taking one sympathetic last look at me before fleeing. "Andiamo, Bianca."

With just Heidi and I remaining, the snarky blonde strutted to the bed and unzipped the garment bag, unveiling an elegant, silk robe, black flats, and frilly intimates. She tossed the panties to me and lifted the wine colored robe by its hanger, a rather pristine choice of attire compared to the former elastic, black mini-dress. The strings of the panties sensually dug into my round hips. Heidi slipped the robe over my shoulders and tied a tight bow in the front, suffocating my rib cage to her twisted satisfaction.

"I didn't expect you to pick out something so...modest," I chirped, picking and prodding at the sleek silk. The robe almost reached my knees and only had a slight V-neck.

"I promise that this meeting with Caius will be a lot more formal than your last one," she mockingly chuckled. "He would rather have you more covered so as not to distract him." She kicked over the ebony flats, and her heels paved the way out of the room.

Leading to the throne room, she maintained a three foot distance between us, taking bigger strides if I got too close. There was no unnecessary conversation. We swept through three sets of hallways, each one boasting the same ornate carpeting, lustrous floorboards, and strange doors. Each one was shut and had ash panels and simple, gold knobs.

"So...what's inside all those rooms?" I timidly asked, letting my curiosity get the best of me as we continued down the final corridor.

"Did you think Felix was the only one with a suite to himself?"

"Will I get one too?"

She gnashed her teeth, "Ask Aro yourself," and with that, she pushed open the entryway to the throne room. Aro and Caius stood in front of the grandiose steps, heads painstakingly turned to me. Marcus inattentively watched Heidi and I step into their chamber from the comfort of his seat.

"My, what an improvement," Caius called as he rushed to my side. "She's been tamed." Aro preceded him, reaching out in pursuit of Heidi's hand. She cooperated, gracefully placing her hand over his, and the corner of his mouth turned up in awe. Caius showed no interest in her head and picked at mine instead.

"You're due for an evaluation," he beguiled, eyes sparking with infatuation. "Your kind is fascinating to us. I need you to speak about your human life. Can you recall the transformation?"

I hesitated, "I spent most of life living with my mom but moved in with my dad a little over a year ago. I met Edward and his family in Forks. Alice was one of my best friends and I thought of Carlisle and Esme like they were own parents. There's a lot of trivial memories of spending time with the Cullens. Edward asked me to marry him, and eventually I agreed. Then he killed me in the chasm as his family watched from the side. I don't remember anything in between then and waking up next to Heidi."

Aro shifted away from Heidi with a jolt. He marveled, "She's grounded, yet completely disconnected." The two exchanged enthusiastic glances.

"Just as I anticipated. Care to test her indifference further?" Caius prompted Aro with a plastered smile on his face.

"In a moment, first allow me to try again," Aro intoned, and leaned in closer to me, his eyes narrowed and bore down my shoulder. His prying hand skimmed down my forearm and latched onto my palm, caress and stroking, desperate to get a reading. We both knew that he was only setting himself up for disappointment.

Disregarding Aro's antics, Caius continued with his agenda, "Bella, what more can you say about Edward Cullen?"

"I know I loved him," I lifelessly answered.

"And now?"

"I don't know how I feel. I know what it was like to love him but I can't find it in me do it again. When will that come back...the feeling?"

"Patience. You do not want that to come back, not until your appetite dies down. It's a defense mechanism. Emotions are burdensome for your kind. Guilt, shame, and remorse impede the feeding process," Caius arrogantly cautioned.

"I don't understand. Won't I still have to feed after my emotions return?"

"Correct," he affirmed, "but your appetite is at its peak now. The cravings are unpredictable and drive you to behave in a way that would distress a rational mind. Your emotions will gradually return as your appetite fades away."

Aro prodded, "You met Shen. His pitifully guilty conscience makes him resist his thirst. He denies himself adequate feeding, leaving him weak and despondent. If only he had your luck. Your body will not let you defy your nature, and we will provide you all the nourishment it demands." His fingers delicately brushed over my collarbone. Sanguine eyes looking into me as he soothed my cheek.

Marcus griped from his throne behind, "And her other need?"

"Heidi, would you be so kind?" Aro roused, raising one eyelid.

"My pleasure. Shen will be returning tonight with Bella's meal and an assortment of suitable clothes," Heidi assured, her demeanor far more agreeable.

"Isn't that wonderful!" Aro belted out, exaggerating his enthusiasm to amuse Marcus. "Heidi has already taken care of our dear Bella. I foresee a great, sisterly bond forming." He side-eyed Heidi. "And Bella, imagine the effect she will have on the morale of the guard, a sweet woman's touch to relieve their tensions."

Caius advanced toward Heidi, "Was she difficult around the human?"

I answered for her, "Bianca's scent was tempting but not intolerable. Though, my throat did feel awfully dry around her."

"Bella's self control may be better than Shen's. She barely flinched, despite how uncomfortably close Bianca positioned herself with the measuring ribbon," Heidi casually reported.

Aro's jaw clenched, "Conclusion?"

"38-24-36."

"My…," he enthused, dilated pupils looking me up and down. "I do look forward to the new wardrobe. Such a fine lady deserves better than this robe. My apologies for not doing your body the beautiful justice it deserves." He swayed, entertained by his own indirect jab at Heidi's taste.

Credulously watching his brother, Caius slightly nodded his head, "Aro, don't let your voyeuristic gratification take up too much time. Bella is adjusting well. If all is said and done here, I say we send them out now. Heidi owes us a meal." He crept back to his throne until I interjected.

"One last question," I stammered. Caius's eyes widened, taken aback by my outburst. Aro leaned forward with his palms out, encouraging me to go on. "I noticed that all of the guard members have personal suites. Is there one prepared for me too?"

"Mi dispiace, your coming took as all by surprise, and we're currently at capacity," Aro apologized in an embellished tone. "For now, feel free to use Shen's space, I'm sure he won't mind the extra company, piccolina."

"Heidi," Caius sorely grimaced, "Dinner will be expecting you soon." The room dropped to a dead silence only to be revived by the clicks of leather heels on concrete. She seized my shoulders from behind and steered me out the double doors.

"C'mon, let's get you washed up. I could smell Felix's fluids on you the whole time we were in there," she cringed, taking large strides to distance herself again.

"Shen really won't mind? It seems like a huge invasion of privacy."

"He barely uses it own suite. That human-hugger is always in and out of Volterra. He's so damn fickle, yet Aro fawns over him because of his gift. Just despicable." Her svelte arms crossed at her chest. "It's obvious that you're just a pawn. Aro must think that your body will motivate Shen to stay. You saw how he behaved when you nakedly posed for Bianca."

"Or maybe he offered Shen's room because it's barely used," I countered.

Her feminine hips dramatically swayed, "I highly doubt that."

We ended up in the same hallway that she fetched me from. Heidi led me past Felix's room and swung the last door open, no key necessary. Shen's suite was substantially larger with plenty of walking room and closet space. Two velvet couches and an espresso coffee table convened near the entrance. My legs gravitated toward the king-sized bed against the back wall, and both hands grazed its creamy, eggshell bedspread.

Heidi walked directly to the full bathroom adjacent to me, "You wouldn't think of him as the type to stock up on soap," gesturing toward the impressive array of products arranged on the shower shelf. "Have the decency to clean yourself off before trying on the new clothes, Bella. You'll be left alone here for a bit while I take care of business in the courtyard."

"But then where should I meet Shen?" I fretted.

With royal posture, she made her grand exit, "Jane should be in the main hall. I'll have her send him up here."

The door slammed unnaturally hard behind her. Fingers combed through my silky long hair as I briskly walked to the shower and got the water running. My interest turned to the full body mirror, begging me to disrobe before it and see my whole self for the first time. I gasped with one hand running down the reflection in disbelief. Everything was beautiful: light bouncing off my jet-black hair, porcelain skin, buxom hourglass figure, and perky breasts with coin sized, peach nipples.

I stepped into the shower, lathered myself in soap, and rinsed Felix's sex off of me but could not wash away the impure thoughts. The aching returned, starting in my chest like before and traveled down between my thighs. Mimicking his touch, my hands rubbed my thighs and reached up to my moist pussy. My index finger found its way inside of me and softly toyed with my clitoris. I closed my eyes, imagining he was next to me again, and my hips hungrily imitated his rhythm, but it was no use. The aching pain intensified, devouring my nipples, thighs, and every intimate inch in between.

With the water shut off, I slipped the robe back on, not bothering to close it, and darted towards the front door, hoping that Felix was in his room. Much to my surprise, the door began to open before I could reach it.

In walked Bianca. "It's time," an obscure, masculine voice spoke from behind her.


	11. Willpower

**Author's Note: So this one is a lot more** _ **hardcore**_ **than past chapters. I'm not sorry. But you know what I am sorry about? Taking months to update. Yikes!**

 **A few months ago, I got the sudden urge to write a more serious, less fetish-y fic, so I've been posting that with a separate account. I nearly dropped this one but you guys have been so great that I had to continue.**

 **Huge shoutout to Missysue32! I got 169% more motivated after reading your comment. To clear things ups, Edward was able to kill Bella, because he was led to believe that they would be reunited shortly. I'll explain the engagement ring later. Edward did completely drain her, but Caius explained that the succubus transformation differs from that of a vampire in that succubi must die with venom mimicking seminal fluid in their system. For short period of time, Bella had no heartbeat.**

 **Thank you for crying too! Glad my angsty efforts worked.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Willpower**

 **Bella's POV**

 _In walked Bianca. "It's time," an obscure, masculine voice spoke from behind her._ The familiar face greeted me with a smirk.

"Alec!" I cried, shoving Bianca out of my way to throw myself into his chest. The searing pain heated up inside my chest, instinctively pulling me towards him to extinguish the fire. My fingers started to tear off his shirt at the collar, but he crushed them in one fist and flung my body to the side. His crimson eyes lustfully narrowed at me and lips slightly pursed.

While Alec was distracted, Bianca shot up with adrenaline and ran, but he closed the door behind and kicked her deeper into the room. Her delicate skin scraped against the floorboards, leaving a trail of sweet crumbs from the alluring wound on her elbow. She enticingly writhed against the cold floor, sweater now tattered and hair disheveled.

Alec yanked me into his tight embrace, pressing my back into his firm chest. His fingertips crawled up my neck ever so gently.

"Appetizing, is she not?" his deadpan voice shot directly into my ear and summoned little raindrops down my spine to my hot wet sex.

I convulsed in his grasp, "I'm craving something else."

His arms refused to budge.

"Finish her first," he clipped, "and then I'll reward you with what you so hopelessly desire."

He held back a moan. I turned my head back to get a good look at the man containing me in his arms. His gaze lowered to meet mine, and a spark instantly ignited between us. His lips quivered, seemingly mouthing my name.

He loosened his grip around my chest. The hands that were once violently controlling brushed against my collarbone and swept down my breasts.

His touch was explorative, as if he had never been this close to a woman before. Both hands latched onto my sides, tracing the curves of my waist and hips through the silk robe but, much to my satisfaction, that was not enough for him.

Alec's sensuous fingers traveled back up to slip the robe off my shoulders and caressed my exposed skin, dropping to play the piano against my ribcage.

Amidst our debauchery, Bianca hoisted herself up with her good arm in what wound be her final attempt at escape.

Alec broke himself from the trance and intensely cupped my jaw, forcing my attention forward.

"Watch the blood drip down her arm, Isabella." Alec's spoke deliciously as he nibbled on my ear. "Take a deep breathe. Let her scent enter you."

My nostrils and throat flared as they took in her aroma, but the urge to have Alec inside me was far more powerful.

"Deeper, Bella. I should be able to feel your chest rise," he rasped. "In," he breathed with his abdomen digging into my back, "Out." His efforts fueled the fire. My head was swimming in his embrace, hips intuitively grinded against his groin, discovering the growing bulge. Clearly flustered, he snapped, "End her now, and I'll give you what we both want. Don't keep me waiting."

My legs jolted and came to a halt. Seeing my compliance, he surrendered his grip and nudged me towards Bianca. She thrashed against the floor, cowering with each step I took. Her fear brought a wicked smile to face while I seductively stripped the silk robe off my shoulders and swayed my hips in hopes that Alec would join me in this feast.

I got on one knee beside her, upper body angling into her beating heart as she wheezed. Her fear was certainly enticing; blood audibly pumped faster every time I moved. I slowly lifted her wrist to my mouth and broke skin. It reminded me of drinking water as a human, not flavorful but certainly refreshing. Her intermittent screaming kept me entertained while I emptied her. When they drowned out, my gaze wandered back to Alec, who was patiently standing by the front door.

He was hungrily watching me with his chin tucked down and teeth showing through a slight, playful smile. Hands hung open at his sides, fingers tensely twitched. The droplets of blood spilling out of my mouth and hitting the hard flooring pushed him over the edge. His cloak fell to the ground, and he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Bianca's wrist suddenly weakened in my hands, the blue veins were replaced by a pale sheet. My teeth had painted a crescent-shaped gash on the broken skin. The corpse had an agonized expression plastered on the face, decorated with bulging eyes, wide-open mouth, and flared nostrils.

Alec eagerly dropped to my level and latched on to my waist from behind. I reclined back, inviting his hard passion to dig into my thigh over the fabric of his pants. He groped my bare breast and blessed my areola with his thumb. With the other hand, he pulled long, stray locks of hair to one side, uncovering my cheek. His moist lips hissed against my neck, "Let me have a taste."

"All of me is yours," I exhaled with pleasure. He forced my back to the ground, toppled over me, and our tongues met with an edge of urgency. He nibbled and licked around my lips, savoring every leftover drop of blood.

I grabbed ahold of his upper body and bore my nails into his back. His hands graced my inner thighs, pinching and massaging the flesh as his love bites trailed down my neck. I willingly spread my legs under his overwhelming bulge and wrapped myself around him. His lips withdrew from my neck and pursed in hard thought.

"You know we both want that," I interrupted his assumably conflicted thoughts with a finger tracing down his chest, "so why should we wait?"

The Volturi's obedient henchman hesitated. Caius would not appreciate a member of the guard giving in so quickly, and like Felix, Alec was maniacally drawn to my body. His eyes bore down to explore my ample hips to the inward curve of my waist underneath him.

He lowered, and I could feel the heat of his intoxicating breathe radiate against my cheek. His trembling hand cradled my face, "How I've craved this."

"Please," I begged. "This is all yours."

The entirety of my body ached for him and swayed in a drunken stupor. I wasn't sure if could handle another moment of his hesitancy.

With a shared understanding, our eyes met, but he broke it off and lowered his gaze to my naked torso pulsing against his erection. He briskly untangled my legs from his hips and swung me in front of his chest to carry me bridal style. A stream flowed in between my thighs, inviting him inside of me.

His robust arms and legs straddled me over the eggshell bedspread and lowered his pants just enough for me to take in his throbbing erection. Despite his smaller stature, he was packing considerably more than Felix. My unbeating heart jumped out of my chest, unsure if I could fit his length inside me but willing to die trying.

He was taken aback by the way I flinched, "Second thoughts?"

"Never," I quipped, preparing to strike his ego. "I just wasn't expecting you to be so big." He heatedly fought a smile.

He stroked his cock over my aching pussy. With his free hand, he thoughtfully rubbed my inner thighs, starting light and gently caressing my creamy flesh.

"Your hands, Alec….they know exactly what my body wants," I moaned.

The tender rubs roughened until he was ravenously squeezing the softness of my thighs, deeply pinching and rolling to fully take in my curves. "And, Isabella, what does your body need?"

I arched myself up, legs wrapped around him to worship his swollen member. He caught me by the back of my neck, asking once again, "Isabella, what does your body need?"

My body internally begged for him: my lips yearned to get a taste of his flavor, my breasts throbbed, crying out for his grasp, and a desperate fire ignited between my legs. I was completely at his mercy, and in a different way, he was completely at mine.

"I need you inside of me!" I anxiously panted near tears. "Alec, I need this. I need you. Please!" The words sputtered out in a stream of consciousness. I reached up to seize his wrist and led his open hand to skim up my waist to the skin of my breasts. "I need your touch. Do anything you want to me. You know what my body likes," I whimpered, and his hands immediately took back control.

His eyes fluttered to mine, and a gratified smile appeared at the corner of his mouth before my back was slammed down to the bed with full force.

His face hovered over mine and eyes hypnotically looked through me. "Oh Isabella, you do not understand what those words do to me," he gulped. "I'll give your body what it needs."

His swollen tip grazed around my slit, testing my limits, before sliding his fullness into me. I screamed in pain — a satisfying pain that sent my head spinning in frenzy. My hips rapidly answered his thrusts, begging for every bit of him. My legs enveloped his desire, muscles constricting to bring him closer to me. My fingers dug into the back of his neck.

"Keep going! I'm almost there!" I poured. "I need...I need‒"

His groans intensified, "I'll make you come, Bella." Vulgar hands closed at my lower waist and steered my hips deeper into his heat. I surrendered my body to him, letting him use me any way he wished.

My captor leaned down to worship my breasts with his tongue. The heat of his passion swelled up inside me, and my body involuntarily arched up as it swept through my head. His unyielding arms fought against me, unrelentingly pushing my body back down to the sheets. Every muscle inside me tightened. My moans intensified with the sensations until I could not take it anymore.

"Grab on to me!" he beckoned. I did as I was told and tightly bound my arms up to his neck and shoulders. My fists impulsively tugged at his hair, and he rasped my name over and over again.

His hands lowered their attention to my hips and guided them to meet his thrusts with vigor, pulling himself deeper inside of me. His body sputtered in my grasp and he groaned, his voice shakey, "I'm close, Isabella."

He rammed his full length inside and allowed his warmth to spill inside of me, glazing my inner walls, lips, and thighs. My arms unlocked from his neck, and I tilted my head back, closed my eyes, and allowed myself to swim in his warmth.

I finally felt relief.

It was a moment of pure bliss. Alec collapsed on top of me, his face nuzzled into my breasts. A groan rumbled through his and vibrated against my bare stomach.

"Beautiful," he purred as he climbed up to straddle me. His knees pressed into the cushion of my hips, and eyes suddenly locked onto mine. "The sounds you make when I touch you—beautiful."

His fingertips delicately graced behind me ear and traced around my jawline as the head-rush took over me. His tender love seemed to draw out my orgasm and he let out a satisfied chuckle, clearly aroused by the way I reacted to his touch. Having fed my body what it needed, I was utterly content.

With the fleeting sensation came an astounding mental clarity. There was a detectable amount of blood still coating my throat. It tasted _pleasant_. No, more than that. It was as if the blood was a sealant for the craters in my dry throat, and now the pockets were filled with sweet nectar. It was _invigorating._

"The blood," I stuttered, raising a finger to my lower lip.

He nibbled a trail down my neck, "Delicious, is it not?"

"Mhm...Although it was hard to appreciate before when I had something more delicious in front of me."

Alec lifted the corner of his mouth in a quick, seductive grin. He reluctantly rose from the bed, evidently in no rush to leave.

A little disheartened to lose him company, I sat upright and watched him collect shirt and cloak off of the floor. I hummed, "Leaving so soon?"

"I assure you, my dear, that it is taking all of my willpower to do so," he cordially chuckled, "and I believe that you are using the word 'soon' too loosely. I did come here on favor, and staying as long as I did was certainly not anticipated." His hand skimmed down the curve of my waist, "You are impossibly difficult to resist."

I puzzled, "On favor? For who?"

"Did you not meet Shen?"

"I did. I was expecting him to bring Bianca in."

Alec's eyebrows furrowed and arms tightened at his chest. "Is that so? Why did you wait until now to speak up?" he huffed.

"I think we were _both_ a little preoccupied," I jokingly teased, but he was clearly not amused. I pulled my robe off the ground to ward off the obvious tension in the room. "I'm sorry, it's hard to think clearly when those episodes happen. The only things on my mind are sex, sex, and sex." He glared at the foot of the bed, not happy with my answer but accepted it nonetheless. "Anyway, why did Shen ask you to come up instead?"

"We did not speak. I was under the impression that you were expecting me. Shen left Bianca in my sister's care, and she told me that I was to escort your dinner as per your request," he answered while slipping on his shirt, refusing to make eye contact with me.

I sighed, "Well, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'll ask Shen what happened next time I see him."

Alec joined me on the edge of the bed and traced his finger down the neckline of my robe. His voice softened, "I'm not hurt, Isabella. Perhaps now that your body knows what I can do to you, you'll soon find yourself begging for me."

He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and stood up, leaving me speechless. "As much as I would love to stay and keep you pleased and fed, my sister is awaiting my arrival in the main hall. To say 'I'm late' would be an understatement, but I'll have you back on your knees in due time," he flatly jabbed and grabbed Bianca's corpse on his way out.

A few pebbles of her blood dropped behind him. I licked my lips.


	12. For Edward

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to Vykki Q for the review and for sharing this with your friends! I kept your review tabbed as motivation. This is a very short chapter. I did want to make it longer but also wanted to get this out as soon as possible. We're not far from a chapter from Edward's POV .**

 **On another note, I have two possible endings in mind**

 **1\. The happy ever after ending**

 **2\. The "depression2.0" ending**

 **Let me know which one you'd be interested in reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: For Edward**

The incidents with Felix and Alec played over and over again in my head as I stared down at my body. I sat at the edge of the bed and opened my robe to feel the skin. There was a warm sensation pulsing through me. I caressed the softness of my breasts and then traced down the dip of my waist, but it was not the same.

I accepted that there existed a part of me that would always miss their touch. I ached for them, though the intensity of that ache had appreciably died down, and right now, I had better things to do than sit around and touch myself.

I stared straight ahead to the open bathroom door and noted the sweet evidence of sex pooled between my legs. With the robe set on the granite counter, I took a shower with Shen's soap, and bunched myself up in a towel. Damp hair flowed flowed down one shoulder, slowly making their way back to light curls. I frowned at what laid in front of me. The sex-infused robe did not agree with my clean body or nose. I left the bathroom in hopes of some clean clothes.

To the rear of the bed was a narrow door to an assumed closet. I paused with my fingers on the doorknob and wondered if this was overstepping my bounds. Still, wearing nothing but a towel seemed hardly appropriate.

I opened the door to find a surprisingly bright assortment of colors, most eye-catching being the dress shirts and pants arranged neatly on their hangers. It was a wardrobe more fitting for an accountant than a member of the Volturi guard.

I snatched a baby blue dress shirt from its hanger and slipped it on. Even after every button was in its place, the shirt was baggy and carried past my thighs. I tugged at the top button but stopped dead in my tracks as the front door audibly swung open.

"Bella," Shen rasped as he approached the closet with several garment bags folded over one arm. He took an abashed look at me wearing his shirt. "You're looking rather...comfortable."

I lowered my chin and peeked through my eyelashes. "I'm sorry...I didn't have anything to wear."

"No. You have no reason to apologize," he said with a smirk and rested the garment bags on the coffee table. "Regardless, finding adequate clothing should not be a problem anymore. Bianca found plenty of dresses for you." He unzipped on bag to reveal a fitted red dress. "She was very particular and even went so far as to alter the bustline on this one." His eyes look saddened and stared off to the dropping of blood on the floor.

I stammered, "Bianca...She–"

"I know."

"Was she a friend?"

His face contorted. "You are utterly ridiculous," he timidly grunted.

"Thanks. So kind of you." I turned away and leaned against the foot of the bed. He chuckled.

"But I suppose being 'utterly ridiculous' is to be expected from Carlisle's pupil…" He paused. "While you were with Alec, Aro approached me. He worried that certain memories would complicate your feeding."

"Complicate how?"

He straightened and met me at the foot of the bed. His eyes locked onto mine. "Bella," his voice trembled, "you remember Edward Cullen."

I nodded. Of course I remembered.

He tensed, "What would Edward Cullen do if he saw you kill a young woman?"

"He would stop me," I responded. Shen's eyebrows arched and lips quivered into a frown. It was not anger, but rather disappointment in my answer. Whatever the reason was, he pulled away.

"That's correct," he spoke softly, "And those memories mean nothing to you." It was a confirmation to himself, and although he tried to hide it, I could see that there was something still lingering in his mind. I tilted my head and allowed him to continue. "Those memories may mean nothing to you now, but that will change and the guilt will set in."

He grabbed me by the wrist, "Please remember that, for yourself and for Edward."


	13. Back Home

**Author's Note: It's been a while. Thank you to all who stuck around.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Back Home**

 **Sam's POV**

I pulled into the Black's driveway and took a deep breath before taking my keys out of the ignition. Billy had been scarily vague over the phone. "It's about Jacob" is all he said, urging me to rush over here so we could discuss details in person. Old Quil must have been anxiously awaiting my arrival because he opened the front door of the house the moment I exited my car.

He threw me a stern look as I approached. "Thank you for coming on short notice," he said and closed the door behind us.

I nodded to him in acknowledgment. It wasn't like I had a choice. My attention quickly diverted to Billy quietly sitting in the living room with Seth perched on the couch in front of him. Neither of them looked the other in the eye. I scanned the room for Jacob. "Where is he?"

"Ran off," Billy answered, acting as though it was painfully obvious.

"I tried to pull him back," Seth childishly added in as if noting his failed attempt could somehow ease the burden. When that didn't get a reaction out of Billy, he pulled himself up to the edge of the couch cushion and leaned in close. "I chased him for miles, but he wouldn't budge. Sorry…"

Billy's mouth twitched. A few choice words escaped his lips—none of which Seth deserved. But Billy was a good man and, after a necessary breather, could see that Seth meant well. He placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "You did everything you could. That kid can be stubborn as hell."

Did I know that to be true. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Old Quil stepped in from behind me. "Say what you want about Jacob. He's got a fair reason for leaving." He joined Seth on the couch and invited me to take a seat as well. His voice lowered, "The Cullens fled town this morning. They have Bella."

That's Jacob's good reason? The pack had already agreed on Bella being an exception to the treaty. The Cullens had every right to take her to the other side of the world and change her. It was Bella's decision to join them. In spite of this and our many peaceful encounters with the Cullens, Old Quil still spoke of them with perceptible hatred in his eyes. He was either too stuck in his ways or exhibiting early signs of dementia.

I folded my arms and huffed. "That was her decision."

Old Quil raised an eyebrow. "Do we know that?"

"We've discussed this matter before. Bella's choices are not our concern."

"How can we be sure that it was her choice?"

"You yourself have heard the words come out of her mouth."

Billy waved an interrupting hand. "Bella expressed that she wanted to become one of them. We are all well aware of that." He paused, looking understandably irritated as he waited for the air between me and Old Quil to settle down. "But we trusted the Cullens to not hurt her family any more than necessary. Charlie woke up this morning and she was gone."

I shook my head, forcing myself to not draw conclusions too quickly. "And you're sure she's gone for good?"

"Most likely, with that whole family gone too."

I shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time she pulled this sort of stunt. Don't you remember Italy?"

"Yes, but if you remember, she left a note for Charlie that time. It was far from perfect, but it was some explanation to hold him over." Billy's breath hitched. "She left nothing behind this time."

I had to tread carefully as to not drift into treacherous waters. I was a peace-keeper, not a traitor. "Maybe the Cullens believed that this was the easiest way. A clean break." I felt a little ashamed to defend the Cullens so adamantly.

Billy's brows furrowed. "Bella wouldn't want to leave without a proper goodbye to her father. It's not in her blood. And Jacob is sure of that."

"And Jacob is _more upset_ that Bella didn't say goodbye to him." The words slipped out as though I was commiserating with another member of the pack and not an elder, much less the father of the complainee. I mentally slapped myself.

Billy sighed as if he expected that sort of disrespectful response from me. "He's convinced that she suddenly changed her mind and the Cullens locked her away before she could act on it."

"He's wrong," Seth said without a shred of doubt. "The Cullens wouldn't do that. I tried to tell him. He's just going out there looking for a fight." Seth's glanced at me with pleading eyes. " _You_ understand what I mean."

I nodded. Of course I understood. Jacob could spin anything into a sign that she wants him like he wants her. Billy and Old Quil know this too but on a superficial level. Only members of the pack get the true dumbass Jacob experience. Most rational thoughts are clouded by deep denial; no moments of clarity related to Bella Swan. _A missed call from Bella? Did she leave him? Does she need me to protect her from those bloodsuckers? She is in love with me. Not him. She wants me but is terrified of the Cullens and what they would do._

And in Edward's case, it all takes a violent turn. Jacob had us to steer him straight and prevent him from breaking the treaty or picking fights he can't win. But alone…

A shiver ran down my spine, and I pushed the thought to the back of my head. "Where does Jacob plan on going?"

Seth shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think he knows either. The Cullen's didn't leave much of a scent to follow."

"How far did you chase him?"

"About thirty miles north."

I turned back to Billy. "Do you know how long Bella's been missing?"

"The last time Charlie saw her was last night at dinner. He checked the Cullen house today at noon after all his calls went straight to voicemail. Nobody was home. Apparently, there was already an ongoing investigation on Carlisle for forged documents."

I raised an eyebrow. "Were the Cullens aware?"

"I have a hard time believing they weren't."

"Then why are you surprised they left? Doesn't it all add up?"

"No, it doesn't. The Cullen's have always been careful to not call attention to themselves. They wouldn't want to drag the whole town into a missing person case."

Billy was right. They would do anything to avoid that. "But she's only been gone for a day. Maybe their cover story is on its way." Though I don't have the fainted clue as to how they would go about it.

Billy, Old Quil, and I spent the night deliberating on what to do in the meantime. I tried to curb the conversation away from the unthinkable. There was the looming possibility that we'll never get that cover story. That Jacob would refuse to come home, still believing that Bella was taken against her will. Personally, I don't buy any of his baseless claims but once Jacob has his mind set on something, there's no convincing him otherwise.

I tossed around the idea of telling Charlie the truth—sit him down, start with the legends, if it comes down to it, phase in front of him. Billy and Old Quil seemed open to it. The idea was risky and would only be used as a last resort. But this was Charlie's daughter we were talking about. Even if we set aside all doubt about her wellbeing and assured that Bella was safe and content, would Charlie take our word for it? If she was my daughter, the answer would be no. She would have to tell him herself.

Both Jacob and Charlie would need physical proof that Bella isn't in danger.

Patrols around the Cullen house were set that night. Supposing that they return, two of us will be there to warn about the missing person case. The threat of that alone should urge them to give her father the proper closure he needs to close the case. And the proper closure that Jacob needs to return home before he does something reckless.

The rest of the pack was called over. Paul, Quil, and I were the first to circle the perimeter of the house for clues. We returned empty-handed and dumbfounded. There wasn't a note to find or a stench to follow. Despite the circumstances, the house still looked _lived-in_ : furniture unmoved, books on the coffee tables, shoes thrown about. A far cry from the bare rooms and empty shelves one would expect if the Cullens were never coming back.

But the end was not as close as it appeared.

 _Maybe today will be the day,_ I kept telling myself. It was not a lie. A stretch, admittedly, but not a lie. Eleven days went by, and not one of those days got us any closer to finding her.

Her story was turning heads, starting with small-town gossip along the lines of " _that weird rich family ran away with the Chief's daughter."_ It caught local media attention. At the rate the name Bella Swan had traveled thus far, it would soon be plastered on national headlines.

Throughout the following days, Billy spent many hours in Charlie's home. Instead of beer and football, it was phone calls and flyers. There was talk of a warrant to search the Cullen house. Charlie would often ask how Jacob's search was coming along, and Billy would have to pretend that his son was within reach. The facade pained him to keep up. Had Charlie not been preoccupied with his own child's disappearance, he might have seen through much of Billy's lies.

It seemed more and more likely that we will never get that closure, and the case will remain open long after we rot. Despite the pack's severe lapse in motivation, patrols were still on.

My four legs continued through the woods on the same path as the twelve days before. I dismissed the previous shift as Paul would be joining me soon. As that white house came into view, my nose instinctually scrunched up in preparation.

 _Nothing._

Their scent had been washed away by the usual Forks rainfall. Normally I would be happy to breathe without gagging, but that scent had banded us together, serving as a constant reminder of our goal when our efforts felt useless. Morale was not easy to maintain while staying on guard. We had all gotten tired of this waiting game.

I stepped away from the shade of the trees and deeply inhaled near an open window. All that remained of their scent was left on the furniture inside and even those will soon be tampered with once the search warrant is authorized.

At the edge of the clearing, Embry came forth and sat back on his haunches. _Paul needed a cover. Said Kim isn't feeling too good._

I turned my head. _Or so he says…_

 _Bet she's feeling good now. Really, really good._ Embry nudged my front leg with his. _C'mon. He's coming later anyway so cut him some slack. You know damn well that forcing him out here wouldn't do us any good._

 _Just don't let any of the others catch what Kim's got. We're down one as it is._

Embry's thoughts immediately cut to Jacob. His worries matched mine though his were more intense. The two of them had been close long before joining the pack.

My eyes drifted back to his. _He'll come back. I'll make sure of it._

Embry responded with a respectful nod.

The shift continued on uneventfully and the next shift took over at sunset. I came home to find Billy at the kitchen table helping Emily prepare dinner.

He stopped chopping vegetables and looked up from the cutting board. "Anything?"

I shook my head. "You're here early," I said as a weak attempt at light conversation.

"Charlie has wiped himself out. I finally convinced him to get some rest, if that's worth anything. I don't how much meaningful sleep a man can get when he doesn't know if his kid is dead or alive." I sighed, unsure of how to respond. Billy was not done speaking. "He's been asking about Jacob. Wants to ask him a few questions. I can only tell him so many lies." And at this point, it's too late to admit that Jacob ran away without repercussions.

After dinner, I stacked all of our dirty plates in the sink. Before I got too far, Emily stole the dish soap right out of my hands. "You could use some rest too," she sweetly whispered into my cheek and sealed the moment with a quick kiss.

"Same goes for you." My arms gently wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Her palms push against my chest to create some distance between us. Her hands travel up my chest, one stopping at my shoulder and the other brushing against my cheekbone.

"It's getting more purple here by the day."

"Damn sexy, right?"

"Mhm. So sexy." She smirked and playfully pushed me in the direction of our bedroom. "Now get some rest. I'll take care of the dishes."

I woke up from a hand slapping me across the face. My eyes popped open, and I quickly rose from the pillow to find a pair of equally startled eyes staring back at me. I growled, "What the hell, Seth!"

"They're nearby." Seth could not have answered more quickly. He darted out of the bedroom, trusting that I would follow.

I jumped out of bed. "All of them?"

"Just two or three. Leah wasn't sure. She and Paul went out to follow their scent." He turned around. "Oh, and sorry for slapping you. I tried to be gentle but gentle didn't work. You were out cold."

Even in this tense situation, I couldn't help but chuckle at Seth's boyish nature. "Not important now. How far are they?"

"About a half-mile west. Paul and Leah are trying to herd them closer."

"Seth, I need you to phase."

"And miss out on being your right-hand man?"

"Not necessary." I had to be stern with him. "I'll be doing all the talking."

"What if—"

"Seth!" I had lost all my patience. Seth finally cooperated and ran only slightly ahead to match my two-legged pace and lead me to where Paul and Leah were waiting for us. I tried not to get my hope up. This could go down like one of the many false alarms. Then a familiar and sickening scent hit me. It was them.

Just up ahead, Leah and Paul had two of them cornered: the big guy, Emmett and the blonde, Rosalie.

Their clothes were soaking wet. They must have from swam from wherever they came from. It didn't seem like there had been a struggle to drag them here, though Leah and Paul positioned themselves to pounce on them should they put up a fight. I stepped closer. Emmett and Rosalie did so as well, putting Paul on edge. He let out a threatening low growl, and I held my hand up to him in warning. This would be a peaceful talk.

After Paul relaxed, I turned my attention to our guests. "Where are the others?"

"We came alone," Emmett answered with a hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"That's not what I asked."

"The others aren't here."

"Not here," I repeated and he nodded, unwilling to further explain. "Understand that _us here_ have been stuck with the mess that you and your family left behind. Did you expect Chief Swan to let this slide? The whole town already knows about the forged documents. Your faces are going to be on national headlines if this goes on any longer." I paused to gauge their reactions. Not even a flinch. "Tell Bella to call her parents. Make up a story. any story. As long as it convinces Chief Swan that his daughter is—"

"She's dead."

The words came out of Rosalie's mouth, her tone dull and lifeless. I froze in place, unsure if I had heard her correctly. But something in the way Emmett's hand tightened its grip on her shoulder told me that it was true. Bella was dead. A few enraged growls reverberated around us, but I shushed them.

My heart thumped heavily in my chest. "How did Edward—"

"Dammit! Edward would never." Emmett puffed out his chest. He impulsively took a step towards me with a clenched fist, but his mate placed a soothing hand on his chest to calm him before one of us would have had to jump in. She was clearly the more sensible partner. The pair exchanged glances and then came to a nonverbal understanding.

Rosalie turned to face me. "It was the Volturi."

"The Volturi? Those dictators of yours?"

"There was nothing we could do to save her. A rule was broken."

"What rule?"

"Drawing too much attention." She refused to look me in the eye, answering with only the bare minimum of what was asked. At first, I found her deadpan delivery to be disconcerting, but now it was easy to see what she was avoiding: acknowledging that her family had a hand in Bella's death. Being emotionally distant was the only thing keeping her from drowning in guilt. Emmett appeared to be carrying twice the burden on her behalf. But I do believe that the answers she gave me were truthful ones, and if I wanted the details, my questions would have to be more direct. I needed to know what explanation to give Jacob later. No matter what it is, it will kill him anyway so I'd rather give him the whole truth.

"But Bella was not the one that broke the rule. Why are you two and all the others still walking?" It ticked me off to see Rosalie standing here unbothered. I wanted her to crack and hopefully, this would be her end.

"The Volturi..." Rosalie's voice trembled and her eyes expectantly flew to mate. _Coward._

"They were going to kill all of us for drawing too much attention," Emmett explained. "But they changed their minds."

I scowled at the two of them. "Why'd they do that?" Emmett only shrugged. On the sidelines, Paul, Leah, and Seth fought to suppress their growls. The leaches were testing our patience. I gritted my teeth. "Answer the damn question. We can be here all day if we have to. Now, why did the Volturi change their minds? Why did they only kill Bella?"

Emmett's expression grew solemn. His hollow gaze pointed straight ahead. "You really want to know the reason they killed Bella?"

"Go on."

"Then you're shit out of luck. There isn't one." His voice was laced with venom. "There's no reason it had to be Bella. Those fuckers thought it would be more interesting to leave one dead and watch the rest of us grieve. They get off on that sort of shit."

I pressed on my forehead, trying hard to digest what I had just heard. Bella was sentenced to death and the Cullens were forced to live with her gone. It's twisted but I understand the Volturi's aim. If it had been Emily, I would have welcomed death. Begged for it even. To continue living without her would be the worst kind of torture. My eyes squeezed shut.

And in that darkness, I was able to see a silver lining.

There was something reassuring about the Volturi's decision. It was a testament that Bella was truly loved until the end of her short life. In a way, I had already mentally prepared for her death. One where she was dead to the pack but not to the rest of the world. I did the necessary grieving once we realized that we could not save her from herself. She wanted Edward more than anyone or anything else. And look where it got her. There was nothing more to say about it.

My arms crossed in front of my chest. "What are you two here?"

The hard-hitting part of our discussion was done and the relief was evident in Rosalie's face."We're only here to retrieve a few personal items left behind."

"You might not find them when you get there. The police searched your house."

"Then they found nothing. Nothing important to their cause," she replied with confidence. "What we're here to grab only has sentimental value."

"And then what?"

She sighed and stared at the ground near her feet. "And then you'll never have to see us again."

"And the rest of your family?"

"Them too."

Our meeting had come to a standstill. "I hear Chernobyl is great this time of year," Emmett said, no longer on edge. He relaxed his shoulders and almost smiled at me.

I nodded and almost smiled back at him. "If that's your plan then I think we're done here," I replied and signaled Leah, Seth, and Paul to allow them to leave.

We thoughtfully watched them fade out of our field of vision. So that was the end. Weird to think how something that kept us holding our breath for weeks could feel this dull. Without looking at the others, I leaned back against a tree and tried to gain my bearings. "Patrols are called off. You're all free to go home. Now get some rest."

Paul immediately fled the scene. Leah followed only seconds after, but Seth was not as quick to move. "I'll be fine," I reassured him. "Go on."

The walk home would give me plenty of time to get my head straight. My legs maintained a conscious slow pace as my mind spat out a million words a minute, practicing how I would break the news to Billy. A twinge of regret set in my stomach, wondering if the pack is partially to blame for her death. We could have done more to pull her away from Edward. Nip their relationship in the bud. We didn't see this coming but then again, neither did the Cullens. It's not fair that the Cullens get to leave and move on as if none of this ever happened while us here will forever be stuck with front row seats to watch Bella's father work himself to the bone. We could try to tell him the truth, but why would he believe us? He wouldn't want to believe us. Charlie will dedicate his life to an unsolvable case. Charlie will never get his little girl back. Charlie will never find a body. Charlie will never let it go. There will never be a definitive end to his pain.

But the Cullens are not leaving entirely unscathed. Seeing how Emmett got all choked up, I cannot imagine how Edward has been fairing.

I was almost home when a familiar scent hit me from the direction of the Black house. I changed course, sprinted towards it, and pulled the front door open. A sense of dread overwhelmed me as I peered into the living room to find Jacob sitting on the couch, head in his hands. I took a seat in the chair opposite him. "We need to talk."

He only slightly lifted his head, but it was enough to make eye contact.

I wanted to start by asking him what he's been doing the last few weeks and scold him for putting Billy through hell, but all of that would have to wait. I would not be able to hold his attention for long. His head was already beginning to sink back down into his hands. The most important thing for him to hear was also the most difficult thing for me to say. With my eyes closed, I took a deep breath and decided it was best to rip off the bandaid.

"Jacob," my voice softened. "Bella's gone." _No._ I have to give it to him point-blank. "Bella's dead."

Without hesitation, Jacob responded, "I know."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter is from Jacob's POV**


End file.
